


HTF: Tumblr Prompts

by RedsAdmin



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/pseuds/RedsAdmin
Summary: A mashup of oneshots and ficlets of the Happy Tree Friends universe. Will likely be heavy on supernatural aus along with some other AUs I might fancy at the time.





	1. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will likely make this into a little short story since I’ve got one or two ideas for it.
> 
> Pairings: Splendont x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: Uh… None right now?
> 
> AU: Angels.

Falling. Splendont had fallen plenty of times in his youth, he hadn’t been the best flyer as his brother had teased him about constantly. But it never felt like thing. It felt like he was burning alive as he was cast down from the heavens above, he was blinding by the pain that consumed him, unable to think or more as he hurtled down towards the land that grew bigger and bigger. He couldn’t find his bearings, couldn’t right himself or stretch out his wings to slow his fall, he was going to crash and hard. The clouds above were dark and forbidden, denying him from seeing the light again and like a bolt of lightning from the storm clouds above, he crashed down into the earth. Dirt and grass exploded upwards from where he cratered the ground, smoke rising from the heated impact.

Shit.

 

Inside a house, a young man jolted awake from the sound of an explosion, his face covered in a sheen of sweet, his black tank top clinging uncomfortably to his torso. It was just another nightmare, he was home. He was safe. That explosion was just a clap of thunder or maybe one of the power lines, no one was dropping bombs on this sleepy little suburb. Flippy panted and looked around his dark room, too dark. He reached over and quickly switched on his bedside lamp with one shaky hand. The soft glow revealed that no one had crept into his room in the middle of the night, there was no danger. No matter how many time he tried to comfort himself, he could never really convince himself that everything would be okay, that he would be okay. Well, after being woken up, he likely wouldn’t be able to go to sleep until his fear calmed down.

Tiredly, he shoved the blankets off him and climbed out of bed, tapping his phone, he checked the time. Three am. Despite having seven hours of sleep, it felt like he hadn’t obtained any at all, his eyelids were heavy, his body sluggish and sore. He sighed out and willed himself up to his feet like some miracle, because some days, he just couldn’t find the strength or motivation to get out of bed. He slipped his feet in his black slippers and made his way downstairs, maybe some water and a bit of late night cartoons will help him suppress his fears and anxiety just long enough until sleep took him. He took a glass down from the cabinet and filled it from the tap, at night, everything was quiet and peaceful. It was the way he preferred, usually nothing would bring up bad memories of before.

Holding his glass of water, he walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, it was force of habit to check everything around him, paranoid that enemy soldiers would be hiding out in his rose bushes. Using a single finger, he pushed one of his vertical blinds to the side to cautiously peek out. He expected to see nothing except his perfectly chaotic flower garden. Instead he noticed a giant hole in the center of it, completely destroying his little fake pond and the water lilies that had once occupied it. Caught so off guard, his grip on his glass slipped, causing it to fall and shatter on the floor, making Flippy jump and almost let out a scream. His hands flew up to his mouth, muffling any sound that might escape him. He pressed his back against the wall beside the door, his chest heaving wildly in panic.

Someone was out there, no neighbor’s dog could make a hole that big. If that had been a bomb, there would be more destruction. Flippy knew how much first hand. Either someone was digging a trench, or possibly the bomb had been a dud. His leaned over, peering through the blinds again, watching with his faded green eyes, waiting for whoever might be out there to show some sign of life. Nothing. The only movement was his plants swaying in the gentle nightly breeze as if nothing happened. He glanced further beyond his wooden fenced in back yard at the houses surrounding him, no one had turned on their lights to investigate the noise. Guess they were sound sleepers or were too into the thinking that they were safe to care about loud noises.

Slowly, he flicked open the lock to his sliding glass door and eased it open, he took great care of his house out of paranoia, every door opened smoothly without making a sound. Slowly, he eased himself out through the narrow opening, avoiding the glass from his drink as he stepped out onto the brick patio. Nothing moved as he crept forward, closer to the hole, wanting to face the threat before it could formulate a surprise attack on him. Kill or be killed as one hand moved behind him, pushing up the back of his tank top so his fingers could curl about the handle to his combat knife. He didn’t even recall tucking it into the back of his pants, it was so much a habit that he grazed over it, like someone who wore glasses for years and forget the glasses were even there.

As he neared the edge, he peered over into the hole that was deeper than he first assumed, he couldn’t see anything into it, with the heavy cloud cover blocking out the moon. He hadn’t turned on his porch light or thought to grab a flashlight, he didn’t want to make his presence visible in case danger was out here. He tried to squint, to pierce through the darkness and received some information. There was the faint glow of embers, as if something had caught on fire but was slowly dying out, the glow wasn’t enough to illuminate what it was burning, but he couldn’t help to recognize one smell. Burning flesh, it made him step back and press the back of his hand against his mouth as if that would prevent him from losing his stomach at the memories. Flamethrowers roaring, flames licking wildly at the air in the hungry desire to consume everything in its wake. The screams and wild flailing of unlucky soldiers who’d been caught on fire.

His breathing increased, sweat beading on his forehead from the stress that was building within him. He had to calm himself down before he snapped, he hadn’t taken his pills yet, it wasn’t time but he was supposed to be asleep where he couldn’t hurt anyone.He was so lost in his memories, that he hadn’t noticed something crawling out of the hole like the undead, his head was turned, gazing off into the distance and yet focusing on nothing in this reality. It was only when a pair of hands set down on his shoulders, that he was snapped back in fear that someone had caught him and he reacted on pure instinct to survive. He looked up to see red eyes wide in shock as they stared down at him, he felt instant regret as the warm feeling of blood slipped over his hand. He’d stabbed the man so deeply into his gut that nearly the handle hand gone into him.

Shit.


	2. Fallen Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendont x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Fallen Angel

Splendont couldn’t believe it, his luck was just that terrible. As if falling and crash landing wasn’t painful enough, his first moments in the mortal realm and he was stabbed in the gut for no real reason. He stared down at the shorter male in surprise while the guy looked up at him with the same expression. It was confusing, but humans were always like that, he could never understand them and never went out of his way to do so. Now he was stuck with them and he had no idea where to start since he used to live with his brother, maybe he’d relied too much on Splendid and now he was paying for it. A knife to the gut wasn’t a great start, but it wouldn’t kill him. All the blood he was losing was depleting his energy reserves though.

Reaching down, his fingers curled around the human’s wrist and shoved the knife out of him, quickly covering the hole with his free hand since he wanted to keep a hold on the guy with a knife least he be stabbed again. He was in an incredible amount of pain at the moment, dealing with a human who had stabbed him and he had no where to go to patch himself up. He knew there were other Fallen here, but he didn’t know where exactly they were, angels could sense each other up to a certain distance and so far none were close enough. He stared down at the human who had stabbed him, he looked frozen in fear and regret, why stab someone if you would regret it? He sighed out and rolled his eyes to the side.

“What… What are those?!” The human’s voice sounded a bit panicked, making Splendont raise a brow in question and look back at the green haired male, he seemed to be looking behind the angel, making him suddenly aware of something. He hadn’t retracted his wings to hide them, he couldn’t blame himself, everything in his body hurt and crash landing into the ground had rattled him a bit. He flexed his wings a bit, or tried to before pain rippled through him, nearly blinding him as he stumbled a bit. Warm hands caught his shoulders, keeping him from falling over from the pain. Panting softly as he tried to recover, he glanced back at one of his wings to see the problem. He had landed on them all wrong, he could see them broken in odd angles but not only that, but a majority of his feathers had been burnt off and the remaining were ashen and smoldering with embers still.

He was a wreck.

“Can we talk about this when I’m not bleeding out?” Splendont ground out, he wasn’t exactly in the mood to explain anything in his current situation especially after this guy had stabbed him.

“O-Oh, right… Um, c'mon, I’ll patch you up.” The human moved to his side, hesitantly, still a bit frightened at what he was seeing but his care seemed to over-rule that for the time being. The human wrapped one of Splendont’s arms over his shoulder so he could use him for support as he guided Splendont into the house. He was relieved when the human let him drop down on the couch, getting him off his weak legs. He didn’t dare lean back, not while his injured wings were out, they were uncomfortable to lay on and he couldn’t withdraw them without setting them right again. When the guy didn’t leave, Splendont looked up to see him staring at him as if trying to decide if Splendont was real or not.

“Do you have a band-aid or something?” Splendont pressed, snapping the human out of his thoughts, spying a flush over his face before he nodded and hurried away in a bit of a panic. Once the human was gone, Splendont looked around, it was dark inside and he wished he could turn some lights on. He knew humans were capable of lights but he didn’t exactly know how they turned them on. He stared at the lamp on the side table, but he couldn’t see anything visible that indicated that it could be turned on. Back at his brother’s home, one only had to think and the lights would come on, though he was certain that humans didn’t have magic lightning. He didn’t know what they used, Splendid was the one who studied humans with great fascination. Splendont was really just bored with them and would rather just drift off by himself.

It was no wonder that he was kicked out so easily.

He heard the human hurrying back and then bright light filled his vision, making him wince and close his eyes as the guy turned on the lights somehow. Since he was going to be living here on earth now, he should probably learn how things worked around here. Blinking a few time to clear up his vision, he noticed the human had set a small plastic box on the low table before him, opening it up and beginning to set things out. Maybe stabbing people wasn’t exactly a new thing for him considering all the medical supplies he seemed to have. He should be thankful that he had all this stuff, but it was a bit concerning as he frowned a little. Before he could say anything, the human handed him a towel, confusing him.

“What’s this for?”

“To, uh, cover up. Its, um, a bit distracting.” The guy waved at him without looking, making Splendont look down at himself for the first time and realizing something important. He was bare ass naked. Instantly his cheeks turned a shade of red and he quickly grabbed the towel to hide himself. He’d been so lost in pain and then being stabbed, it hadn’t exactly occurred to him that he was missing something important. His clothes had likely burned off during his fall, just another problem to add to the list of problems. It was a pretty big list and growing. He didn’t even know where one got clothes down here, usually his brother just gave him things to wear. He clenched his jaws, shit, he was pathetic for relying on his brother all the time.

The human crouched beside him on the floor with a rag and a bottle of something, making Splendont a bit wary of its contents. the human didn’t seem to notice ad he reached out and pried the angel’s hand away and poured the liquid onto the wound. Splendont nearly jumped off the couch from the sudden sting of pain but managed to hold himself still, just barely. He hissed out from between his clenched teeth. “What the hell?!” The human looked up apologetically, making Splendont look away quickly, what was with that look? Splendont didn’t think too much on it, couldn’t really as the human began to work on patching him up, the stitching was the worst part, suffering through that made him feel faint.

“All done.” The light voice confirmed, Splendont was already feeling dizzy and exhausted, barely managing to keep himself sitting up.

“No, I need you to fix my wings now.” Splendont slurred, his tongue felt a little too thick and distant from his brain. Carefully as he could, he began to move to lay painfully on his stomach, he would likely have to sleep like this. His wings were fairly large, they didn’t exactly look their full size since they were near skeletal from all his feathers nearly burning off. He waited for more pain to come, knowing that putting the bones back into place would be painful, but if they healed wrong, he wouldn’t be able to fly again unless he rebroke them and set them right again. He felt gentle fingertips brush over the scant few feathers remaining, making him shiver a little. He never really let people touch his wings, only Splendid had since wings had to be groomed every so often to keep them in flying shape and he couldn’t exactly reach them himself.

What moment of pleasure he had was soon lost as pain splintered through him again, making him growl out, refusing to cry or scream in pain. He was tougher than that, he needed to be strong. His eyes squeezed shut as the human did his best to shove the bones back into their correct places, he seemed good enough at this, for someone working with wings. It raised a few questions, this human was odd enough, but they would have to wait as he could feel himself drifting, the pain had drained the last of his energy, he didn’t want to sleep in some stranger’s place, but he had no choice. The last thing Splendont felt was something soft being pulled over him, a blanket. The comfort was welcome as he let out one last sigh before darkness took him.


	3. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will get back to Fallen, I just had to get this idea out first.
> 
> Pairings: Splendont x Flippy w/ a dash of Splendid
> 
> Warnings: Death? Not very graphic though.
> 
> AU: Mafia
> 
> A continuation of my other Mafia AU fics from September.

“So, when are you ever going to find someone special?”

Giggles’ voice brought Flippy from staring at his coffee cup between his hands, he gave a small, half smile at his friend. He didn’t often get a chance to spend time with Giggles since their schedules didn’t often sync up, with her working at a hair salon and him working as a florist. So this was one of their rare days they could meet up for lunch at the usual cafe for lunch and catch up. Flippy felt a little guilty that he couldn’t tell Giggles about Splendont, his boyfriend wanted to keep their relationship a secret for several reasons, mostly to keep Flippy safe. He hadn’t known from whom until recently when he’d found out that Splendont had a twin. A very violent one. His hand brushed over the front of his army jacket, his chest still hurt after what happened but he hadn’t opened his mouth about it. Splendid had warned him that no one would be able to save him if he decided to tattle.

“Giggles, I can’t just go out and magically fall in love with someone, those are only in fairy tales.” Flippy sighed and looked out the window, lifting his cup to his lips to take a sip of his coffee as he was reminded that this cafe was the very spot he had ran into Splendont, quite literally. Splendont had been in such a rush to get back to work that he hadn’t been watching where he was going, neither had Flippy. Flippy had accidentally spilled all his coffee over the front of Splendont’s white button up shirt and had tried, in vain, to clean it off him. He could remember that laugh, like the guy wasn’t used to laughing ever, it was a rare sound that seemed to catch Flippy off-guard. That was the day Splendont had given Flippy his number, wanting to schedule an outing that was quite like this one, but Giggles didn’t make his heart flutter like Splendont had.

Giggles waved her hand as if brushing Flippy’s words away before resting her hand over one of Flippy’s holding onto it lightly, making Flippy turn his eyes towards his friends. “Don’t be such a pessimist, Flippy, you’ll find someone special. You deserve it.” Giggles, the eternal optimist, he didn’t want to make her feel bad especially since he was lying to her, so he gave her another smile despite his tired eyes. He turned his hand over and held hers in turn, giving it an appreciative squeeze. He knew if he could tell her, she’d be thrilled to bits, but he had to keep himself and Splendont safe, in turn it would keep Giggles safe as well. He didn’t want to drag his best friend into this mess, he owed her a lot for sticking by his side.

“I’ve got to get back to work, Flip, I’ll text you when I’m off so we can plan our next get together. Next time we’re going to the bar to mingle.” Giggles gave Flippy a teasing wink, making the retired soldier roll his eyes with good humor at Giggles attempts to find him someone to date. He didn’t like social places such as bars or parties, he didn’t want to interact with others, it stressed him out too much, but with Giggles there as a lifeline maybe it wouldn’t be so bad and he’d make her happy. Flippy didn’t want Giggles going to bars and parties by herself, especially after all the horror stories he’s read about in the newspapers. Giggles stood up and waved, Flippy lifted his hand in return and watched her walk out of the cafe.

But he wasn’t the only one watching.

 

\----------------

 

That evening, Flippy found himself tied up and his head covered with a bag, yet again by a familiar pair of thieves. He should’ve known something was wrong the moment he stepped into his apartment, but even if he had, Shifty and Lifty were far too quick.At least this time he wasn’t shoved in the trunk, but simply tossed into the back seat, he could tell by the soft leather that the vehicle was expensive no doubt. Splendid didn’t seem the type to go cheap on anything unlike his brother. Though as he felt the roads become a bit more bumpy from potholes, he knew he wasn’t going to Splendid’s estate where only the rich lived and the roads were as smooth as butter. He couldn’t hear anything over Shifty and Lifty’s constant bickering, at times he thought Shifty was going to let go of the steering wheel to throttle Lifty.

Luckily the car stopped before they could crash and the car was shut off before the twins opened up their doors and exited the car almost simultaneously. Seconds later, he was being dragged to his feet before the bag over his head and the cuffs around his wrists were removed. Flippy rubbed at his sore wrists and looked around at the dark surroundings. Metal cargo boxes were stacked high, blocking his view of the city, the sound of water faint as the river lazed on by through the docking yard. What stood out among the scent of grime and grit was the ever-so-elegantly-clad Splendid who stood beneath a lone lamppost, watching him with a gaze that made him rub his arms a bit. Splendid lifted a hand and motioned him over, not wanting to get on the bad side of his boyfriend’s twin again, he walked over.

“What am I doing here, Splendid? Its late and I have work tomorrow morning.” Flippy groused, trying to hide his fear as he turned his head to look out at the river, seeing the lights from the other half of the city reflecting off them.

“Ah, you don’t look happy to see me, Flippy. And here I thought you’d like a date under the moonlight, romantic is it not?” Splendid gestured to the area around him as if Flippy should be impressed by the smell of fish and the dirty river. “Don’t worry, I won’t keep you for long, I just needed to see you for a little while.” The sound of the trunk opening drew Flippy’s attention, turning a bit to see what the twins were doing. He could hear the muffled cries of someone and the struggle as the two began to drag someone out of the back of the trunk. When the trunk slammed shut, he could see who it was finally. His eyes widened a bit with fear and he quickly turned to Splendid to see him curiously watching Flippy.

“Splendid, what is she doing here?! ”

“Well, I saw you two earlier at the cafe and I couldn’t help but to get acquainted with this side girl of yours.” Splendid raised his brows as he looked down at Flippy’s face as if this was all perfectly normal. For him this was fairly normal. Shifty and Lifty dragged Giggles over and dropped her on the ground beside them, tear stained eyes looked up in fear and pleading at Flippy. He couldn’t take it, he hadn’t meant to get her involved in this but how would he know that Splendid would be watching him?

“She’s my best friend, leave her alone, Splendid! She doesn’t know anything!” Flippy tried to get Splendid to change his mind as his powder blue eyes shifted from Flippy to Giggles and back as if he was honestly considering what Flippy said. He tapped his chin in thought for a moment as Shifty and Lifty were wrapping heavy chains around Giggles’ ankles.

“Alright, Flippy. I’ll let you decide her fate since you are my brother’s pretty little boyfriend. I have a bit of a sweet spot for you myself.” He reached over to seize Shifty by the lapels of his vest, lifting him a bit off his feet as his other hand reached into the thief’s pockets in search for something. When he found it, he released the fearful twin who quickly scrambled away before he gathered more of his boss’ ire. With a flick of Flippy’s wrist, he revealed switchblade, the well honed blade glinted in the dull light of the streetlamp. “I’ll give you a choice. Either you can spare her suffering by killing her yourself, or she can sink to the bottom of this river and drowned.”

“Wh-What?! No!” Flippy panicked, turning to reach for Giggles who was hearing the conversation and began to struggle with earnest. Before he could reach for her, Splendid grabbed him by his upper arm and yanked him back. His back was flush against Splendid’s solid chest, he didn’t dare move as that knife was suddenly tickling his own throat. He didn’t dare swallow, afraid that the slightly bob of his Adam’s apple would cause the blade to slice into his skin. He didn’t know what was worse, the blade at his throat or the warm breath brushing against his skin, he could feel those lips dangerously close to him.

“This shouldn’t be a difficult decision, Flippy, you’ve done this before, have you not? You’ve killed people in the war… Even your own friends.” Splendid’s voice was a whisper, dark and thinly veiled with a threat. Flippy was surprised, no one had known that much, had known about the accident in the jungles. It was an accident, he hadn’t meant to kill them! He began to pant hard as he tried his best to squash down his memories, ones he tried his best to bury and forget all to be brought to the surface once again.He shuddered violently, causing Splendid to soften his hold and hold Flippy closer to his body for comfort even though he was threatening Flippy’s best friend.

“I see, don’t worry, I’ll make the decision for you so you won’t have to worry yourself over it any longer.” Splendid’s voice was beguiling, almost luring Flippy into a sense that everything would be alright until he felt Splendid move. He opened his eyes too late as he heard a splash, Splendid having just kicked Giggles off the docks and into the river without hesitation. Flippy took a step forward, wanting to dive in after his friend to save her, but the grip on his arm tightened and he was reined back against Splendid. He felt hot tears run down his face as he struggled to get Splendid’s hand off his arm, this was all his fault, he should’ve known better.

“I can’t have you getting wet in this chilly weather, Flippy, you might get sick. I think its time we get you home now.”


	4. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Splendid, Splendont, Flippy.
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Warlock

“Still being a creep, I see.”

At Splendid’s voice, Splendont let the blinds fall back in place, he wasn’t even ashamed of it anymore with how many times his twin had caught him spying on their neighbor. He sighed out and slumped back on the window seat, glaring tiredly over at his blue haired twin. Splendid had inherited all of their parents’ good traits, he was an excellent warlock while Splendont had little to no control over his magic, causing him to be a shut in at his brother’s house. It made things… difficult to socialized with people when at any moment he could accidentally overhear their thoughts or turn them into a newt just by sneezing. He was only safe around other magic users, like his brother, bed thing about that, most didn’t even want to look in his general direction. He was a failure in their eyes, bunch of stuck up pricks really.

“What else am I supposed to do around here?”

“You have a computer, we’re not in the black ages anymore.” Splendid retorted, only getting a stubborn scowl from his twin and he turned to pull down a few blinds so he could go back to his daily routine, watching their neighbor garden. It was interesting to watch, the guy didn’t seem to have a job but somehow managed to afford to pay for his house and utilities. Splendid had suggested disabilities or maybe even the military. To Splendont, their neighbor looked like neither. He had a kind and gentle expression, especially whenever he was working in his garden which was a beautiful sight, too bad he couldn’t risk seeing it up close or else he might accidentally turn them into bloodthirsty plants.

“I’m tired of coming home and seeing you staring like a weirdo at our neighbor every day. I’m putting a stop to this.” At those words, Splendont narrowed his eyes and looked back at his twin to see what he was up to, only to be greeted by a small explosion a flash of bright light. He didn’t know what his brother did, but there would be hell to pay as he blinked to clear his vision. Splendont opened his mouth to curse his brother up, down, and every which way between, but all that came out was a meow.

Had he just meowed?

He paused and finally took stock of his situation, looking down at his body, expecting to see hands, not white fur covered paws of all things. Splendid bent over and tried to rub at Splendont’s whiskered cheek, only to get swatted at with claws. He looked over to his body, he was a golden red color, like a deep toned tabby with tuxedo markings. Why a cat? He didn’t even care too much about animals so what was the point of turning him into one? Probably for cheap laughs from his brother as usual. Just because he wasn’t great at magic, his brother took every opportunity to rub it in his face and now Splendont was annoyed.

“Don’t give me that look, I’m doing you a favor!” Splendid exclaimed as he picked his twin up, Splendont threatening to maul him for such manhandling, but he was slightly curious as to what his brother had planned this time. “IJust play nice and watch while I work my magic.” He gave a wink as he moved out the front door, carrying Splendont in his arms, though when his twin tried to pet Splendont, he received more claws.He gave up the attempted in favor of knocking on a door. Their neighbor’s door, making Splendont want to run and hide in the bushes. What was his crazy brother thinking of doing this time. Sure, Splendont was a little jealous every time Splendid waved and chatted with their neighbor so easily, like they were close friends while Splendont remained a hidden stranger.

Soon, the green haired male opened the door, a bit of dirt smudged on his clothes and hands, having been interrupted from his gardening to answer the door. He gave Splendid a easy, small smile, making Splendont dig his claws into his twin’s arm. Splendid seemed unconcerned by this as he lifted his free hand. “Hi, Flippy, sorry to bother you.” Splendont glared up at his brother, Splendid knew their neighbor’s name and never bothered to tell him? The asshole.

“Its no bother really, Splendid, what can I help you with?” He questioned, his light green eyes falling finally to the cat, who seemed to avoid looking at him altogether.Splendont felt a little nervous being under the stare, but he was just a cat, as an animal, he wouldn’t be able to do magic, which meant he was safe. Still, though, he did not want to meet his crush as a cat incapable of doing anything.

“I was hoping you could watch my cat overnight? I’m going to be on a short business trip and he hates to be alone. I can pay you for it as well.” Splendid offered, though he had no cat food or anything required to actually keep a cat, he might’ve not thought this one through.

“Sure, I don’t mind catsitting such a handsome little devil.” He smiled and reached out, scratching under Splendont’s twin, who embarrassingly purred. He glanced up in warning at Splendid, who was grinning like an idiot, he’d never live that one down.

“Sorry for such a short noticed, it was unexpected, but thanks. A few things to know, he only eats human food and he’s potty trained. Meaning, he can use the toilet, so no need to worry about any of that. All you have to do is give him attention, really, he’s low maintenance.” Splendid laughed a little, handing Splendont unceremoniously over to Flippy, Splendont mentally cursing his twin with every fiber of his being, hoping his brother could feel the anger coming from him. Though, feeling Flippy’s slightly worn hands draw him close, tucking him against his chest, Splendont’s heart raced. He could really enjoy spending time with Flippy without having to worry about being social inept. Maybe this was a good thing after all.

Once Splendid departed, Flippy moved to sit down on his small couch, all the furniture was designed for one person, so Flippy didn’t host guests, but he knew that much from how long he’d watched his neighbor. Flippy began to stroke over his long fur, his touch gentle, conveying affection and it made Splendont’s muscles relax a little. He wished he could feel that touch on his skin, so soft and gentle, caring in every way. He craved it as he leaned his head into those scratching fingers at his cheek. He looked up to examine Flippy’s face, seeing a smile up close no, unguarded, relaxed, just for him. However, Flippy was only showing this side, this exposed nature because he believed Splendont was a cat. How could he ever have the courage as a human to go up to Flippy and confess the feelings that had grown slowly over time as he watched Flippy’s life from between blinds.

“Splendid is quiet a nice guy, you’re pretty lucky, don’t you think.?” Flippy asked, thinking outloud as he settled on the couch to pet the cat on his lap. Splendont rolled his eyes in their sockets, the warm feeling he had in his chest gone in an instant as he shifted to put his back to Flippy. Everyone just loved Splendid, he was perfect, charming, handsome, there wasn’t a single flaw as he wooed others right off their feet without even trying. It was annoying and Splendont was jealous, not that he’d ever admit it. He didn’t want to impress everyone, but he did want to try and impress one particularly person that had gained his attention. Too bad it seemed Flippy had a thing for his twin, but Flippy had never met or seen Splendont, so it wasn’t exactly fair.

“Though he is a bit of an idiot.” Flippy continued with a laugh, lifting up Splendont by holding him behind his front legs, lifting him up a bit onto his back legs. “To know he’d go through such great lengths, its a silly way to introduce someone.”

Splendont frowned on the inside, watching Flippy with golden eyes, confused as to what his neighbor was going on about. Something made Flippy laugh again and he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Splendont’s, he could feel a bit of heat in his cheeks, luckily it was hidden beneath all his fluff. If only…

“I know you’ve been watching me for a while, Splendont. I was hoping you’d come out and introduce yourself the proper way.” Flippy admitted, causing Splendont to look surprised as he stared at Flippy. How did this guy know? He hadn’t been that obvious, had he? Not only that but how did Flippy know he wasn’t a cat? He was feeling a little lightheaded from all this confusion. He couldn’t even ask the questions racing in his mind, he was just a cat and couldn’t speak anything other than cat lingo.

“You and your brother aren’t the only ones who use magic around here, I’m just not really as strong, that’s why your brother wasn’t able to detect me. I mostly just work with plants, but… You’re easy to sense, you have wild magic so I can feel it every time your eyes are on me. It was a little weird at first, I have to admit.” Flippy glanced away a little, Splendont felt like he was burning alive since he’d been caught, he didn’t know if being a cat made things better or worse. He did know that he wanted to bury himself alive and never leave, Flippy thought of him as a creep, just like Splendid had teased him about.

“I guess we’ll have to wait until your brother gets back to change you from your cat form. Though I have to wonder if you look just as handsome as a human as you are a cat.”


	5. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendont x Flippy, with some Splendid.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW featuring violence & gore.
> 
> AU: Mafia

Splendont was furious, beyond furious. Angry enough that he threw common sense out the window and stormed into his brother’s house, frightening one of the staff members and receiving darkly amused looks from Shifty and Lifty as they played cards at one of the side tables. He ignored them as he was Hellbent on finding his brother, knowing no one would stop him, he held no power here and that only served to infuriate him more. He shoved open the heavy wooden door to his brother’s office, hearing it slam against the wall from the force alone. The sound didn’t even seem to startle Splendid as he was busy typing on his laptop, not missing a beat. Splendid was likely already aware of Splendont coming for him even before he left the department.

“You asshole!” Splendont shouted and stormed over towards his twin’s desk, tempted to lunge right over it and throttle Splendid, then he’d see how calm his brother could be. However, he managed to rein himself in, his fingers curling into fists as he stared down at his twin, waiting for his attention. Splendid purposefully made him wait as he finished typing his sentence before closing his laptop, sighing, he pulled his reading glasses from his face and lifted his gaze to level with Splendont’s. He gave Splendont a charming smile that hid his darker thoughts, his twin not fooled in the slightest, not like everyone else. He wasn’t beguiled by Splendid’s charms, he knew the depth of his twin’s depravity, what lengths the other twin would go through to obtain what he wanted.

“Hello, to you to, brother. How are you and Flippy doing?”

“Don’t you dare say his name, after everything you’ve done! First, his best friend goes missing and now this? Its not like you’ve ruined my life enough already, but now I’m at risk of the whole department finding out!” Splendont slammed his hands on Splendid’s desk, the blue-eyed twin scowled a bit, looking down at how Splendont’s hands were leaving smudges on his clean desk. Good, let the asshole be annoyed.

“I may or may not have paid Flippy’s little harlot a visit, but I don’t know what you mean about the other part. I enjoy our little game, Dont, so I would never allow you to be fired from your job. Who would be the entertaining hero then?” Splendid mused as he leaned his elbows onto the table, his hands resting before his mouth in serious contemplation. “Now, what happened down at the station?”

A bit of wind was taken out of his sails, Splendont had though for sure Splendid was behind the most recent problem. Though he still seethed at how boldly his twin admitted to being behind Flippy’s missing best friend. Flippy knew something about it, but he wouldn’t talk and Splendont didn’t want to press, his boyfriend was suffering enough at the hands of Splendont’s twin. Splendont had been tempted to break things off with Flippy in attempts to save him, but he knew Splendid far too well. Once something caught his interest, nothing would drive him off, Flippy was likely safest sticking with Splendont. And Splendont was a little selfish in his own way, wanting, no, needing something in his life to love and be loved by.

“One of the officers at work has a picture of Flippy and me together. I don’t know how he got it but he’s blackmailing me, threatening to show the entire force if I don’t do as he says. Already I had to clean out the bathrooms today to keep his mouth shut.” Splendont wanted to hit the other officer, but he knew he couldn’t, he was already walking on thin ice in the force and he was fairly certain Splendid was the only reason they hadn’t fired him already, he hated it but it allowed him to still work on the case against his own brother, not that he’d got very far with it. Splendid was good at what he did, he was cunning and ruthless and yet everyone loved him because he hid his true motives under being a handsome business man.

“What’s his name?”

“You think I’m going to fall for that? I don’t need your help, I just wanted to know if you were behind this or not, the rest I can do on my own.” If he ratted out the officer, he knew what Splendid would do, if there was ever a problem, Splendid made sure it was never a problem again. Splendont didn’t want that blood on his hands, there had to be other ways of dealing with this without violence. Splendid calmly stood up and walked around the desk, placing a gloved hand on his twin’s shoulder, making Splendont tense.

“Go home, little brother. Relax and say hi to Flippy for me.” Splendid gave his twin a little smile that did nothing to comfort Splendont, but he knew that this was the end of the conversation, glancing at the door to see Shifty and Lifty lurking there. It seemed they had overheard everything, which wasn’t good, he should’ve closed the door. However, Splendid was well aware and had let them in on what Splendont had thought was a private conversation. He shrugged off Splendid’s hand and stormed out, he didn’t even want to know what Splendid had planned but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it once something got in Splendid’s head.

 

\------------

 

Splendid pulled off the blindfold of his latest victim, it hadn’t taken long for his henchmen to find out who the culprit was that would dare blackmail his brother. Now that man lay on a metal table, restrained with thick leather straps around his wrists, ankles and over his forehead, keeping him still. Wide golden eyes peered up at him and Splendid peered down at his captive through the holes in his mask. The cheerfully grinning blue squirrel face hiding his features behind at cartoon mask, he could see the sudden fear in the officer’s face, good.

“I see you’ve finally woke up, Lumpy. I thought you were going to sleep all night, I hate being made to wait.” His voice was slightly muffled and distorted from the mask, but Lumpy clearly understood the words as he tried to shake his head in denial as to what was happening to him, rejecting it like it was some really bad nightmare. “I hear you’ve been a really, really bad boy. I thought police officers were supposed to be the heroes! Instead I overhear that you are blackmailing one of your fellow officers, tsk tsk!” He shook his head in shame at the man on the table before looking over at a tray of various metal utensils, twirling his finger around as if trying to decide which one he should use first. Finally, he seemed to decide as he picked up something that looked like a miniature version of an ice cream scoop.

“Now, those eyes of yours have really gotten you in trouble this time, but don’t worry. I’ll make sure they won’t do it again.” His free hand moved, cupping Lumpy’s jaw with a bruising grip, holding the man steady as he began to beg and plead for him to stop. Golden eyes watched as Splendid drew the metal scoop closer and closer, taking his time to build up fear and anticipation within his latest victim. However, the pleas landed on deaf ears as Splendid slide the thin metal between Lumpy’s lower eyelid and eyeball, easing it further down, letting the man suffer as he felt the slide of smooth metal along his eyeball. Then with a skillful flick from Splendid’s hand and a scream of horror from the man, the eyeball popped out of its socket with ease.

“One down, one more to go!” Splendid said with enthusiasm as he walked around the table to the other side and began to repeat the process as the man attempted to struggle in a panic now, but the restraints and Splendid’s hand held firm. Just as easy as the first, the second eye was popped out of the socket, both still connected by the optic nerve, but not for long as Splendid gather both eyes in the palm of one gloved hand. “Now, just a little off the top.” He mused as he retrieved a pair of metal surgical scissors and without hesitation snipped both nerves, freeing the eyeballs completely from their host, who was left screaming in utter pain, blood spilling out on the metal table.“What a mess, guess there’s no hope to stay clean now.”

He tossed the eyes into a bin with a bit of disgust, blood smearing on his black gloves, luckily he had rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt up, not wanting to get any stains but still wanting to look good at the same time. Not that it mattered now to the sightless man on his operating table.Now what to do next? He looked over at his tray of surgical tools, they were small, precise, but this required something bigger. Something more grand to punish the man who had threatened his family.He motioned to the shadows of the room, where two pairs of faintly glowing red-orange eyes watched with excitement. Shifty moved into the light, the shadows melting from his form as Splendid leaned over to whisper a command into the thief’s ear. The green haired twin snickered and nodded before hurrying off with Lifty in tow.

“Ah, sorry in the delay, I just wanted to do something really special.” Splendid said, his voice almost comforting as he walked two fingers down Lumpy’s exposed torso, admiring the flesh that was his to do as he pleased. The man’s cries and lessened to sobbing whimpers, it was pathetic really, but what was a man supposed to do when faced with the consequences of his actions? Not long after, the twins returned with what he requested in hand, his eyes brightened a little with pleasant surprise. “Perfect.” He retrieved the tool of choice from Shifty, the twins retreating back into the shadows to wait for their boss to request them again, in the meantime, they’d enjoy the show.

Lumpy didn’t know what was going to happen next until he heard something crank a few times before the engine rumbled to life, his body chilled as he suspected what it was. To add a bit of fear to it, Splendid pulled the trigger, making the chain around the blade whirl in the distinct sound of the chainsaw he held. He didn’t want neat and precise for this one, no, this was to make a statement As he raised the saw up over Lumpy’s torso. The screaming and begging was drowned out, not like it would do any good with the excited, crazed look in Splendid’s eyes beneath the cartoon mask.He waited for a moment, letting the man suffer a little longer in knowing his fate, of the pain that was soon to come. And then, chaos from a horror scene began.

The small blades connected to the whirling chain tore ruthlessly, without finesse into flesh, spitting blood and bits of tissue everywhere. Blood splattered over Splendid’s once pristine white dress shirt and mask, bits of flesh landed on the mask before gravity took effect, making it slowly slide off the smooth plastic grinning face. Screaming mixed with the roaring of the chainsaw as Splendid slowly took his time to cut the man in half just below his ribcage. By the time the saw scraped against metal, the man was clinging to life, amazing Splendid that he managed to live through it, as unlucky as it was for Lumpy. Splendid turned off the chainsaw, holding it to the side as Shifty hurried up and retrieved it from his boss.

“Still alive, amazing!” Splendid leaned down next to Lumpy’s ear, his voice lowering to a whisper as blood dripped from the bottom of his mask. “You shouldn’t have fucked with my brother, enjoy burning in hell.”


	6. Moonlight Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Flippy, Splendid, Splendont
> 
> Warning: Extreme violence and gore. I don’t know, does this count as extreme?
> 
> AU: Werewolves. Big beasties? Bloodborne inspired?

The pale light of the full moon was supposed to feel tranquil and inviting, but it only served to make the dark shadows of night stretch further out, hiding the dangers that lurked within them. No one dared to inhabit the streets during this dangerous hour, doors were locked, windows were barred, but it wouldn’t be enough to save them. It was just unlucky for Flippy that he lived so far out from town, he had meant to leave work earlier, but he’d gotten lost in his book at the library. Now the chill autumn breeze seeped through the fabric of his military coat, making him shiver and wrap his arms about himself in a futile attempt to keep warm. Jade eyes flicked side to side, trying to peer into the darkness as he made his way down the empty sidewalk, the town looked like a ghost town.

Flippy swallowed a bit nervously, one hand lowering down to brush his fingertips over the handle to his combat knife that was strapped to the outside of one thigh. If he was unlucky, he would fight, it was his only choice, he wasn’t one to simply give up. He’d gone through hell and back as his black leather boots stepped on uneven terrain, creating a crunching sound. The veteran’s entire body tensed as he froze, unwilling to move a single muscle after creating a noise in the otherwise silent town. He glanced down to see what he had stepped on, bits of shattered and bloodied glass stretched out over the sidewalk as if pointing towards the source. Slowly, cautiously, he raised his head to follow the trail of destruction to spy an enormous hole in the front of a house.

His breath caught in his throat as he could start to make out the flickering of torn electrical cables, illuminating the house inside like an inconsistent strobe light. Flippy’s gaze met the lifeless yellow ones of none other than Handy, who’s expression was one of horror and surprise, shock that this happened to him. He currently was hanging upside down, spine arched limply as he was hanging from a cage of teeth that were at least an inch or so thick, sharp enough to be embedding completely into his friend’s lower abdomen. Flippy felt his stomach churn, no matter how many time he’s seen his friends die in horrible ways, he never could get over it. Still, he couldn’t look away, watching the way Handy’s intestines slowly began to ease from between the ivory pillars of teeth ro create ropes pooling on the puddle of blood spanning out over the once spotless carpet.

When Flippy finally managed to tear his gaze from the massacred Handy, they lifted to meet the faintly glowing blue eyes of the beast who was staring back at him, waiting, watching. If Flippy moved, if he ran, he would be caught and devoured. It was only a matter of time before the wolven beast attacked, those ebony claws curved like meathooks that had shredded the ruined carpet. When the beast’s patience wore thin, it gave a shake of its massive head, rending through the rest of Handy’s body until the upper half was separated from his legs. With a dull thud, he hit the wall and slid down, leaving a smear of crimson in his wake. Life fluid mixed with fetid saliva oozed from that wicked maw as dark furred lips curled in a snarl.

Flippy’s fingers curled around the handle of his knife, he had to take the chance to draw it as any moment the creature before him would make the veteran its latest victim. Just as he began to ease the blade from its sheathe, he froze upon hearing a low growl break the silence behind him. A chill ran down his spine, he’d forgotten that there were two of them. Panicked, his heart raced in his chest, his palms were clammy under his black fingerless gloves. He barely had a chance to fight one, much less two of these monsters.Flippy already knew his fate, trapped between to feral beasts, he had to fight or do something, anything. He was panting, his green eyes steady as they focused on the monster before him, not willing to turn around.

Flippy didn’t know who moved first, but the midnight blue furred creature before him lunged from the darkness, its maw spreading wide like a gaping chasm into the pits of hell itself. In which Flippy would be sent to if he didn’t move. Instinct took over as fear gripped him, making him duck and roll to the right to avoid the oncoming terror. Wind rushed past him as a snarl tore through the air. When he rolled up to his feet, bits of glass clinging to his jacket, he faced the two harbingers of death. However, what he witnessed took him by surprise. Instead of the two attacking him wildly with madness in their eyes, navy fur clashed with deep maroon as jaws snapped and claws tore at thick flesh. The two writhed and wrestled on the ground, fighting for the upper hand, there was only room for one predator this night.

Flippy wasn’t going to squander this opportunity while the two beasts were distracted, he pulled free his combat knife, the moonlight glinting off the silver blade. He wasn’t going to risk attacking though, the blade was just a precaution since the two wolven beasts could outrun him even with a headstart. While the two fought for dominance, with bloodlust and the promise of death in their blazing eyes, Flippy took off. He knew there was no point in hiding, his only chance of surviving this night is if the two remained distracted, if they feasted on the other citizens of Happy Tree instead of him. It was a cruel line of thinking, but Flippy knew what it felt like and he wasn’t eager to feel death again.His breath came out in short pants as he pushed himself to go faster, if he could make it out of the town and into the woods, he would have a greater chance of surviving.

He jolted a little at the sound of a loud crash, the destruction of a building, it appeared the fight was getting out of hand. It only pushed him to go faster still, to not look back. However, it was the heavy thumps, the clack of claws repeatedly tapping across the concrete street that drew Flippy’s attention. One of them was chasing after him, the fight hadn’t lasted long enough for him to escape. Fear made his blood run cold, he wouldn’t be able to outrun it so he skidded to a stop. Relying on his own deadly instincts that had developed during the war, Flippy whirled around without a thought to face the death awaiting him. He raised up his combat knife the exact moment the beast lunged at him, its maw yawning wide, threatening to devour him in the most horrific ways. The weight crashing into him, sent him slamming into the ground, his head bouncing off the concrete painfully, dazing him.

When Flippy came to, he was aware of a weight still on top of him, he couldn’t have been out for a few minutes as it was still dark and the light of the full moon was high in the night sky, shedding light onto what had happened. Flippy was amazed that he was alive, but as he looked down to his body, he noticed a man slouched over him. Congealed blood still oozed slowly down his hands as he realized he still had a death grip on his combat knife. Panicked, Flippy shoved the dead man off him, his blade withdrawing from the man’s chest where he had pierced his heart.He didn’t need to take a closer look at the body to already know who it was. The beasts in the moonlight were none other than the heroes that protected this town, judging by the glimpse of red hair. Splendont had been the one who had tried to kill him. In turn, Flippy had been the one to kill his own boyfriend this night.


	7. Red Velvet Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendid x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: Violence/Blood
> 
> AU: Yandere

FRIDAY.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry…”

Splendid glanced down at the person he had turned around and bumped into. The bell for lunch had just sounded off and Splendid was a bit eager for lunch, so he hadn’t actually been watching where he was going. He glanced down to see none other than a mop of pale green hair a head shorter than him. Flippy was the quiet kid who sat at the back of class, easily looked over and forgotten as he tended to just blend right into the crowd. Flippy had never actually talked to him, which wasn’t surprising as Splendid was usually surrounded by his outgoing friends or the other members of the football team. Splendid raised a brow as he looked down at Flippy who seemed to have a habit of not looking directly at his face, it was strange.

“No problem, it was my fault really. Here, you can have this.” He dug into his backpack and retrieved a small Tupperware box and held it out to Flippy. The other boy looked surprised and a little nervous as if Splendid was pulling a trick on him. An understandable notion as there were a few bullies around that teased Flippy at times.“I made too much red velvet cake last night, if I eat another bite, the coach will kill me. So you’ll be doing me a favor by confiscating it from me before my will breaks.” He said with a hint of humor, putting Flippy at ease enough that he gently retrieved the box from Splendid. The looked on Flippy’s face was one of wonder beneath the wariness, making Splendid smile in accomplishment.

“Thanks.” Flippy murmured, there was a faint pink tint to his cheeks, making Splendid pause for a brief moment. He couldn’t stand around all day though, so he patted Flippy’s should and eased past him so he could head to lunch. Splendid wished he could stay but he was certain that people would come to the conclusion that Splendid had a thing for the quiet boy. School was a harsh place, Splendid was the popular kid and football star. So if word got out that he liked other boys, then things would go downhill, maybe after he graduated he would have a bit more freedom but for now he had to play it casual. One day, he might be able to finally admit his feelings towards Flippy and maybe Flippy would even share those feelings.

 

\----------------

 

THE PREVIOUS DAY

Splendid was having problems with his History grade and he wasn’t above asking for help. He wanted to ask Flippy, but it was safer to go with a girl instead. So, he had asked Flippy’s best friend, Flaky, to come over to help him do his homework. She was pretty smart herself, but a shy, nervous type. He liked that though, it meant he didn’t have to impress or be loud and obnoxious. When the doorbell rang, he set down the two mugs he retrieved from the upper cabinets. Cleaning his hands off on his faded jeans, he made his way to the front door and opened it up. Flaky was turned to wave goodbye to Flippy, they always walked home together since they lived nearby. Flippy glanced at Splendid but quickly looked away, making Splendid frown a little in disappointment.

“S-Sorry I’m late…” Came the timid voice of Flaky, interrupting Splendid’s thoughts, making the blue-haired male look down. He gave her a comforting smile and moved back to let her in.

“Its fine, I was just making us some tea and cakes, I hope that’s alright. I didn’t put any nuts in them.” He gave a proud nod, pleased with himself for remembering that Flaky was allergic. She seemed pleasantly surprised by the fact Splendid remembered despite them not being exactly close friends. He closed the door behind her as she entered, then guided her to the living room where he already had his books and homework laid out. “I’ll go fix the drinks and food, you get settled, won’t take me long.” Splendid made sure she had a seat in one of the chairs before he hurried back to the kitchen so the water he’d been boiling in the kettle wouldn’t cool. He carefully arranged and prepared a tray with the two now filled mugs and a plate of teacakes in the middle. Cooking was one of his secret hobbies, not something he wanted the whole school to know about.

He returned to the living room with the tray in his hands, having to balance it to push his homework to the side to make room on the coffee table. “Here we go, as promised, free snacks for helping me out.” He gave Flaky her drink before sitting down, she was grateful for the warmth, the autumn days were getting a little bit chilly. She took a drink while Splendid opened up his history book, turning to the correct page they were studying this week. Splendid glanced over at Flaky who seemed a little nervous still, then again Splendid had never seen her not nervous. “Hey, you’re best friends with Flippy, right?” He blurted out without a thought, throwing his carefully laid plans to know more about Flippy out the window.

“Yeah, he’s, um, he doesn’t have a lot of friends.” She occupied her mouth by taking another drink, not one to talk much which was going to be a problem if Splendid wanted to learn more about his secret crush.

“So are you guys dating? I always see you two hanging out together.” Flaky’s face turned red at the question, ducking a little as if trying to disappear into her jacket. Splendid laughed a little and shook his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be blunt, I just think its cute. Everyone deserves to have someone in their life.”

“I-It’s not like that.” Flaky murmured, at this rate Splendid would have to pour her more tea.

“Oh? I didn’t mean to assume. You’ve got a crush on him, though, right? The way you’re blushing definitely says it!” He teased, leaning over to poke her cheek playfully as she looked like she was going to burn up from blushing so much.“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, even if its pretty obvious. Why don’t you ask him out?”

“I-It’s not that easy.” She mumbled, admitting it finally since Splendid had hounded her. “I know h-he likes me back, b-but… he has problems.”

Splendid’s brows knitted together, he had suspected Flippy liked Flaky, but hearing it outloud hurt a little. He frowned as he watched Flaky yawn and rub her eyes. “Didn’t get enough sleep last night?” Splendid inquired, looking a bit concerned.

“No… Maybe I was more tired than I thought.” Flaky mumbled, her words slurring a bit. Splendid straightened up from hunching over his book, watching Flaky slouch and way her mug was slowly starting to slip from her grasp. Quickly, Splendid reached out and caught the mug before the remains of the tea could spill out on his nice couch, not wanting to have to clean up the stains. He sighed out, looking at Flaky as she was already out cold. He hadn’t anticipated she’d drink so much of the tea he’d laced, so she passed out sooner than he expected. Setting the mug on the table, Splendid then reached out to heft Flaky up and over one of his shoulders. He was home alone, Splendont was the only one who lived with him and he was doing whatever he did. Splendid never asked but Splendont would only come home when it was time for sleep.

Splendid carried the knocked out girl down to the basement, the place was musty and only used to store junk and various holiday decorations. It was perfect for him to use as he already had everything set up for what plans. Using a heavy chain, he wrapped it around Flaky’s ankles, making sure it was tight so she wouldn’t be able to slip free.Then he tossed the free end over onve of the steel support beams, using it to heft Flaky up so she was hanging upside down from the ceiling. He tied it off around one of the metal pillars so he wouldn’t have to keep her up with his own strength and giving him the freedom he needed to work. While he waited for the drugs to wear off, he pulled on his plastic apron he used whenever he was doing deep cleaning on the house and a pair of rubber gloves. While it made him look less of a man wearing things that were stereotypical viewed as womanly things, he didn’t really care. Someone had to clean and he didn’t see his twin volunteering anytime soon.

When he heard a drowsy groan, Splendid looked over to see Flaky starting to come to. Good thing, he’d been afraid she’d be asleep all night and Splendid wanted to get this done before Splendont got home and catch him in the act. He bent down and picked up a plastic bucket, bringing it over to place it under where Flaky was hanging. She began to struggle a bit, slowly waking up to realize she was restrained and upside down. “Wh-What’s going on?”

“Rise and shine, sleepy head.” Splendid called out as he crouched down in front of Flaky so they could be sort of face to face. “Sorry it had to come to this, but I can’t have someone taking Flippy right out from under me while I’m waiting to graduate. You understand, right?” He reached out and patted her cheek, making her flinch away from his touch in fear.

“P-Please, I won’t! I’ll stay far away f-from him if you j-just let me go!” Flaky cried out, struggling more in her attempts to get free. Already tears were leaking out from the corners of her eyes, but Splendid was too far in to back out now.

“No can do, I can’t take that risk. Flippy belongs to me even if he doesn’t know yet.” Splendid sighed out as if he was being forced to do this. In his mind, he had no other choice, he couldn’t risk it, couldn’t risk losing Flippy. He reached down to pick up the kitchen knife he had set on the floor in preparation for this moment. Flaky’s eyes widened in fear as she spotted her own reflection in the well polished blade. It was then that she decided to start screaming for help, the shrill noise causing Splendid’s ears to ring. He had to stop it and with one free hand, he grabbed a handful of her red hair and yanked her head back. In one swift and precise motion, the blade easily cut through skin and muscle. With Flaky’s head tilted back, her neck was stretch, causing the wound to gape open like a gruesome smile.

When he hit the veins and arteries, blood spilled out over his pink gloves and dribbled down into the bucket below. The pattering of the life fluid being caught was not the only thing making noise in the room as Splendid had cut deep. He watched in some sort of sick fascination, taking the life of someone for the first time was euphoric. To have such power in his hands, to be able to defend what was his at any cost.His hands trembled as they kept Flaky’s head back, she was clinging to life, but he could see that light slowly beginning to fade as she was unable to breathe and the blood was draining from her to the point her skin was ghostly pale. By the time the blood stopped flowing and had trickled off into a slow drip, his classmate was already gone.

 

\----------------

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Splendid was in the kitchen, wearing his pink frilled cooking apron as her held a bowl in the crook of his arm while using his free hand to stir the batter. It was the usual time he started cooking, since his brother would likely go hungry without him. While he didn’t like Splendont, they were still brothers and Splendid begrudgingly couldn’t let his twin go without. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Splendid heard the door shut and as predicted Splendont sulked into the kitchen. Both didn’t really enjoy each other’s presence but when it came to needing each other to survive, they would bend a little. “Lasagna’s in the oven, help yourself.”

Splendid was too busy making dessert to be bothered getting dinner out and Splendont could at least handle that. Splendid began to pour the blood red batter into a pan so he could get ready to bake it. However, Splendont inched over and tried to reach out and dip his finger into the batter to get a taste. Splendid quickly swatted his hand away, giving his twin a glare and Splendont returned it but didn’t make another move to taste the specially made cake. This wasn’t for Splendont, once he poured the rest of the batter into the pan, he put the bowl in the sink with a soaking plastic bucket.

“Get your own dessert, I’m making this for a special someone.”


	8. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Flippy x Splendid
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Based in the war Flippy was in.

Splendid watched from his lofty perch in the clouds as the citizens of Happy Tree ran about the park, playing in the leaves, enjoying the cooling weather before winter hit. Splendid didn’t join in on the fun, no matter how much the laughter was tempting, he was too different. He knew his strength could end up hurting others, so it was better to simply observe from the clouds than risk ruining the fun by accidentally killing someone. Most of the time he stayed at home, doing various hobbies to entertain himself. However, when he had heard laughter, he became curious and maybe a little envious, especially when he heard a certain laugh. Flippy was down there, raking leaves into a pile for the other townsfolk to jump in, despite the work he seemed to be enjoying himself. Splendid sighed out, drawing the attention of his twin who was drifting nearby with a book in hand.

“Just go say hi to him already instead of moping about. Maybe he’ll remember you.”

“You know it would be better if he didn’t. Its too risky.”

 

SEVERAL YEARS AGO.

Splendid first met Flippy during one of his supply runs, digging through the ruined bases of the Tiger General’s army for anything that could be salvaged. He thought no one alive remained, only corpses being feasted on my maggots and the wild animals that roamed these jungles. So he didn’t expect to hear the sound of someone whimpering in fear, usually he avoided the living because they didn’t stay living for long around him. Curious and thinking he might have to put someone out of their misery, he made his way through the rubble to stumble on one of the foreign soldiers. He was badly injured, making Splendid wonder how he managed to survive this long in enemy territory. Kneeling down, Splendid reached out to gently place a hand on the soldier’s shoulder, gently shaking him. The younger male flinched and curled tighter into the fetal position, Splendid should leave. He promised himself he wouldn’t get involved in this war, he would only do more harm than good.

However, he couldn’t pull himself away, couldn’t leave the injured soldier to die in fear among the wreckage, all alone. Despite his best judgement, he brought the soldier home, a small base deep within the jungle, hidden away from the civilized world. Splendid separated himself for good reasons, a life of isolation to spare this world of the living disaster he was. For weeks, Splendid took care of the soldier, for weeks, the soldier said nothing, not even when Splendid reattached his hands. The silence was at first awkward, but it grew to something easy. Both had their demons it seemed and Splendid wasn’t one to pry. He didn’t want to care, didn’t want to get attached to someone who could die in a blink of an eye. He had seen many perish so easily in this war, some by his own hands. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore, but having company was starting to make him realize that being alone wasn’t ideal either.

It felt nice to care about something other than himself again, to see the look of appreciation in those green hues when they looked up at him. He missed that, missed being viewed as someone who could do good in this world. Such fanciful notions would only lead to disaster though, he was well aware of that. Maybe though, having one person around wouldn’t hurt, he could protect this single soldier from the dangers of the civilized world. So one night, when they were sitting around the fire, enjoying the natural music of the jungle around them, Splendid broke the comfortable silence around them. It had been over a month and Splendid didn’t know anything about the soldier he grew to care about.

“What’s your name?” His voice came out soft, a bit scratchy from the lack of use. He didn’t know how long he had lived in isolation, time was meaningless to someone who lived forever. The soldier seemed to be caught by surprise from the sudden question, looking up at Splendid with a torn expression. For a soldier, Splendid had found out that the younger male was kind, gentle, someone that shouldn’t be in the war at all. It made Splendid want to keep this soldier away from the taint of violence, to shelter him from the horrors of war.

“Flippy.” A murmured reply came, barely heard over the gentle crackle of the fire. Flippy tilted his head up, looking at Splendid expectantly. Splendid paused for a moment, his blue eyes taking in the sight of the firelight dancing over those soft features, making him momentarily wonder how such a gem could be caught up in all of this mess when he should be kept away, polished and pampered. Tired, pastel blue eyes took Flippy in, he knew that despite Flippy being a diamond in the rough, there were hidden cracks within the stone, flaws. However, Splendid couldn’t help but to admire the soldier.

“I’m Splendid.” He finally admitted, from the lack of recognition in Flippy’s expression, Splendid was a bit relieved the soldier hadn’t heard of him. He wasn’t certain if he could stand seeing fear or disgust on Flippy’s face. For now, Splendid was just some strange hermit living in the jungle, where everything was natural and the violence here was merely only for survival. Flippy smiled a little, he had a way of being subtle about his expressions but when he did reveal something, it made it even more special. Before Splendid could stop himself, he leaned down towards Flippy’s upturned face and pressed a kiss against those smiling lips. He could feel those arms slide around his neck, pulling him closer, making his heart speed up a little and grow light. While he previously had thought the world was filled with suffering and negativity, he found out beneath all those layers there was still some good left. Something he forgotten but now had found in the warmth of the wounded soldier in his arms.

The next morning, Splendid sat up in bed alone, the blanket falling to pool about his waist, revealing his bare chest. He expected Flippy to be beside him, but instead the soldier was on his feet, pulling on his military clothes before packing his things into a back pack. “Where are you going?” Splendid asked in a drowsy voice, reaching up to drag his fingers through his messy blue hair in a futile attempt to tame it.

“There’s still a war going out there.” Flippy replied with a frown, looking over at Splendid, there was a hint of longing as the soldier wanted to return to bed.

“Why not stay here where its safe?” Splendid replied, pushing himself up to his feet to find where ever his boxers had gone. They were under the bed somehow and he fished them out to pull the on, this wasn’t the conversation to be having while he was nude.

“Some people don’t have the luxury of being safe, Splendid. No matter how many times I fail, I have to keep trying. This world needs heroes to save people who can’t fight back.” Flippy zipped up his backpack as if that would be the end of the debate, Splendid reached out to grab Flippy’s arm, trying to drag him back. Flippy paused, looking back up to Splendid. There was pain in those jade eyes, he knew if Flippy went out there, he could die. “I’m going, Splendid. I can’t let my friends’ deaths be in vain. So stay here like a coward if you want, but I can’t sit by while people are dying out there.” Flippy shrugged off Splendid’s hand, leaving the blue haired hermit in a bit of shock.

Splendid wanted to chase after him as he watched Flippy slowly fade into the jungle. He should have, but Flippy had been right, he’d been a coward. Afraid that in his attempts to save people, he would only end up doing more damage than good. People would expect him to do great things, would demand him to do what they thought was right. However, the world wasn’t black and white, Splendid didn’t know how to navigate such gray areas. He should’ve followed his heart, if he had, maybe he could’ve been with Flippy in the future. Splendid turned away and retreated back into his house, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He was alone once more, he ducked his face into his hands, feeling the dampness on his cheeks. For the first time, he finally experienced what crying felt like.

A week rolled by, it was the longest one Splendid had ever gone through. Each morning, he expected to see Flippy there, only to be disappointed by the emptiness of his house. The soldier had brought happiness to him and then just like that, he had taken it away with his leaving. The feeling of bitterness was nothing new, but now he had someone to focus it on instead of the general population. He’d grown so frustrated, so desperate that after years and years of isolation from the world, Splendid left the deep jungle and re-entered the civilized world. He needed to find Flippy, needed to know he was still alive. Yje world beneath him appeared so much different than the one he remembered. Pillars of smoke billowing up from the wake of the war. The earth was torn up from the clash of man, ruined because of one selfish reason or another.

When he landed in the center of the foreigner main camp, he had forgotten that it likely wasn’t the wisest idea to do so in the middle of war. So he shouldn’t have been surprised when the soldiers began to open fire on him without even inquiring who he was. Splendid dusted the crushed bullets from his body, the soldiers finally stopping when they realized the blue haired male was still standing without a single bullet hole within him.“I suppose that’s my bad.” Splendid said with a soured note, he really wasn’t in the mood for this speedbump. “I’m looking for someone, a soldier by the name of Flippy. So, if you don’t mind, I’m kind of in a rush.” He added when none of the soldiers seemed to respond, they were still stunned by the fact Splendid hadn’t been injured in the slightest.

Annoyed, he walked over to the nearest soldier, who was trying to pull the trigger to his gun but was too frozen to do so. Instead Splendid pried the gun from his grasp and dropped it on the ground. Splendid snapped his fingers in front of the soldier’s face, trying to regain his attention. “I’m not a patient man. So, I’m only going to ask again. Do you know where the soldier named Flippy is?” Splendid was about to lose his patience when the soldier in front of his nodded his head quickly in a panic. “Good. Well, don’t just stand there, take me to him.” Splendid folded his arms over his chest, staring at the soldier as the guy’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Finally, the soldier turned and began to hurry towards what Splendid hoped was where Flippy was at, leaving the other soldiers standing around gaping.

What Splendid didn’t anticipate was for this soldier to bring him to the medical tent, holding open the flap to allow Splendid to enter. There were cots upon cots of injured soldiers, the sounds of pain lingered in the air with the smell of death. Splendid frowned, this was just another reason why he didn’t like being involved with mortals. They were so fragile and yet they tossed themselves into danger time and time again for what they believed in. Splendid walked down the rows, searching with fear for a mop of green hair. As time went on, his stomach began to twist into knots, wondering if he was too late, but finally he found Flippy. He looked worse for wear, a bandage around his head, but he didn’t look as bad as the time Splendid had saved him.

He hurried over and picked up Flippy’s warm hand, holding it between his own. The movement caused Flippy to stir, once again those green eyes fell onto him. He likely looked like an idiot for smiling like he was, but he didn’t care. Flippy was alive, that’s all he could ask for. “Flippy.” Splendid murmured just for the soldier to hear, but Flippy’s expression turned to one of confusion.

“Who..?” The words were strained, likely from the amount of drugs in his system right now to keep the pain down. However, the word along with the expression was enough to tell that Flippy hadn’t recognized him, maybe it was just because it was dark in the tent and Flippy appeared to have taken some injuries to the head. When one of the military nurses passed by, Splendid reached out and grabbed her arm, gaining her attention as she looked surprised. “What happened to him?” Splendid asked, his voice stressed, for a moment Splendid thought the nurse wouldn’t answer and he wasn’t above shaking an innocent to get answers involving Flippy.

“He was on the frontlines when the Tiger army started firing mortars. He’s lucky to have come out of it with only a bit of brain damage. He’ll likely be shipped home in a couple of days, he can’t seem to remember anything beyond flashes of memory. He seems to be suffering severe PTSD, so it would be better if he was sent home.”

Splendid dropped his hand from the nurse’s arm, allowing her to carry on her duties as he turned his attention back to Flippy. If he hadn’t been a coward, this wouldn’t have happened. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Flippy again, luckily Flippy would never remember his failure and Splendid planned to keep it that way. He would start fresh, to be a hero that Flippy would admire.


	9. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendont x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Ghosts.

“He’s cute, you should ask for his number.”

Splendont rolled his eyes a little as he watched the green haired waiter walk off after taking his order. He was cute but Splendont wasn’t one to bother with dating. He had tried in his youth but his twin always ended up getting in the way and driving his partners off. Most of the time it really wasn’t Splendid’s fault, but there were some cases that Splendid just hadn’t approved of. So at twenty eight, Splendont had resigned to his fate of being alone. Well, no alone because his brother was always there despite his best efforts to get some alone time. Regardless, he didn’t really want to get rid of his twin, especially after the guilt that weighed heavily on his shoulders.

He had been the reason why Splendid was dead in the first place.

One can see why dating was hard for Splendont, talking to nothing or every so often his gaze would drift to an empty space. Only he could see his twin and Splendid was a bit of an asshole prankster at the best of times. Splendont leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together before his mouth to look like he was lost in thought, but it was really to cover his mouth so no one would see him talking to the empty seat in front of him. “No.” Was all he said, he wasn’t much for talking, especially to a ghost. Over the years of freaking people out, Splendont had eventually closed himself off. Not like he was Mr. Popular to begin with, that had been Splendid.

“Why not? I know you’re a boring piece of crap and it would give me some eye candy to look at while we’re home. Might liven things up a bit since all you do after work is go home and watch Jeopardy.” Splendid sighed and leaned back into his seat, folding his arms across his chest. Splendont stopped questioning things like, if Splendont could walk through walls then why didn’t he just slide through the floor of his apartment. Ghosts were in the realm beyond reality and eventually Splendont had come to accept that. It wasn’t worth the headache, Splendid was enough of a problem without Splendont trying to figure out how Splendid could do things. Sometimes Splendid could move things, sometimes he couldn’t, it all really depended on his and his own twin’s emotions. Splendont was rarely ever ruled by his emotions so Splendid couldn’t gain energy from him, which was likely a good thing.

Splendont didn’t even bother pretending to listen as his twin continued on talking, his twin tended to spy on people around their apartment building and he really didn’t need vivid details on their shower schedules or the way he tormented the apartment’s repairman, Handy, on a daily basis. Splendid often busted lightbulbs, because he knew Handy always had trouble replacing them. Splendont wanted to apologize for his twin’s behavior but he really didn’t want people to think he was crazy for seeing his dead brother. He slid his hands up under his glasses to rub at his tired eyes, his main job was an author about paranormal thrillers, but on the side he sometimes investigated supposedly haunted places. While Splendont couldn’t see other ghosts, Splendid could and that wasn’t always a good thing seeing how Splendid often riled other ghosts up with his instigating ways.

“Here you go, sir, one cheeseburger with a side of fries.” The waiter returned with a tray of food, transferring the plate over onto the table in front of Splendont. The aroma was enough to make his stomach rumble with eagerness. The waiter laughed, “I won’t keep you, if you need anything, just let me know. I’m Flippy by the way.” The waiter smiled his best, Splendont didn’t look though, only kept his head down a little and nodded with a mumbled thanks. Splendid, knowing the waiter couldn’t hear him, decided to pitch in just to hound his twin.

“He’ll be needing your number and maybe a date.”

The waiter was already turning around to leave the table, as usual Splendid went unheard which only encouraged him more as Splendont’s face was gaining a bit of color as he tried ignoring his brother the best he could. “You also have a nice ass, makes me yearn for life just so I can touch it!” Splendont nearly choked on the fry he was eating, glancing over to see Flippy stumble a bit to avoid another waiter, probably could feel Splendid’s gaze at this point.

“Can you stop being an ass.” Splendont muttered as he reached for his drink, washing down the food he nearly choked on.

“What’s the fun in that. Not like anyone but you can hear me, its boring being good when I’m dead.” Splendid sighed out even though he didn’t need to breathe, just an old habit that carried over in the afterlife. Splendid’s gaze lowered down on the plate of food Splendont was digging into, the look of disgust on his face was evident. “Ugh, how can you eat that greasy stuff, its unhealthy!” Splendont quirked a brow before he took a slow, taunting bite of his burger, rubbing the fact he was enjoying the greasy wonders of life in his twin’s face for payback.

“With relish.” He mumbled around a mouthful of food, only gaining more scorn from his ghostly brother. Splendont hid his grin behind his burger when Splendid looked away, unable to watch Splendont’s terrible eating manners, or lack thereof. Splendid didn’t stay quiet for long as he made comments about the rest of the people around them, things that he wouldn’t be saying if they could hear him. By now Splendid was used to it, but it was hard for Splendont because he couldn’t help but to think on whatever his brother said about the person. Like how his neighbor liked to dress up like a woman sometimes. The guy was a big construction worker, so it was difficult to find him intimidating when he knew the guy put on makeup after work.

Though having a ghostly brother sometimes was a good thing, like finding out that one of the tenants was abusing his kids in the floor above his. He had called the cops and everything was sorted out, Splendid could be a good guy sometimes, it all depended on how big of the crime. Splendont eventually finished off eating his greasy food, using a napkin to wipe off his face after Splendid’s insistent nagging for him to be at least a little bit presentable. Splendont couldn’t help but to agree for now, he didn’t want to look like a complete slob in front of their waiter. The shorter male finally returned after seeing that Splendont was done with his plate. He set the bill down on the table inside a little black case for privacy. Flippy picked up the plate and retreated, leaving Splendont with the bill.

“You should give him a big tip, impress him.” Splendid asked as he leaned over the table to spy on the bill. Splendont scowled and opened up the black folder, looking down at the receipt but that wasn’t the only thing in the case. One a piece of napkin, written in nice cursive was Flippy’s name followed by a phone number. Splendont blanched a little with nervousness, no one noticed him enough to ever hand out their phone numbers and he never bothered to ask after his teenage years. Splendid, seeing his brother’s face, hovered over the table to get a better view. When he saw, he burst out into laughter.

“Shut up.” Splendont grumbled, tempted to just throw the napkin away, but he couldn’t be so cruel and Flippy was pretty. Despite wanting to ignore his brother’s jaunts, Splendont tucked the napkin into his pocket and pulled out his wallet to pay the bill and leave a decent tip. He didn’t want to leave a big tip because he worried that it might be taken the wrong way and he didn’t want to leave a small tip and feel insulting. He closed the black folder and set it on the table again, Flippy soon returned to his table, Splendont glanced up at him finally with a bit of red in his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to say. He was failing miserably, especially when Flippy started to look concerned.

“Ask him when he gets off work, moron!”

“My shift ends at nine.” Flippy said, looking amused at Splendont. Splendid looked a little wary, but brushed it off as coincidence. Splendid just assumed since the waiter was interested in Splendont, he wanted to go on a date, or else he wouldn’t have given Splendont his number. The red haired twin nodded, looking a little in shock and helpless as he stared up at Flippy a little longer before looking away.

“Tell him your name already.”

“My, um, my name is Splendont.” Splendont managed to get out, just barely, shooting a glare over at Splendid. He didn’t need his help, well, he did but he didn’t have to like it.

“Nice to meet you Splendont. If tonight’s not a good night for a date…” Flippy trailed off, suddenly looking like he’d made a mistake. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Petunia and Lammy watching him with interest. they were the ones who coerced him in giving Splendont his number.

“Its fine. I mean great. I’d love to.” “Ask him to the movies, shitlord.” “Would you like to go to the movies with me?” Splendont was trying to ignore his brother, having the attention of someone else, he didn’t want to give away that he could see someone else that no one else could.

“I’d like that.” Flippy paused for a moment, shifting his gaze, which only seemed to make Splendid look a bit uncomfortable since the waiter was looking at him for a moment. It wasn’t unusual, sometimes people caught him moving at the corner of their eyes.

“But can you leave your brother at home? He’s a bit of a dick.”


	10. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendid x Fliqpy
> 
> Warnings: NSFW. Violence, blood, sex, and death.
> 
> AU: Normal.

Splendid wiped away the radioactive slime trickling down from the corner of his mouth even though that was the least of his problems when there was a combat knife embedded in the middle of his abdomen. Red blossomed out over the blue fabric of his blue track jacket, the only way this could’ve happened was all thanks to those damn thieves. They had spilled Splendid’s weakness to his greatest threat and somehow Fliqpy had managed to come across just enough Kryptonut to make his skin penetrable. However, this only served to piss the hero off. He could be home cooking right now if it weren’t for this asshole wrecking havoc on the town, making his life a living hell.

Golden eyes stared at him with a sadistic glee as the blade twisted in deeper as if the soldier thought he finally had the upper hand. Right up until Splendid’s hands, clad in red fingerless gloves, wrapped around his neck. The hero could break his neck so easily right them, it didn’t require too much of his waning strength to flick his wrists and be done with this whole fiasco. However, Splendid wasn’t going to let Fliqpy get off the hook that easily. Splendid was tired of having to deal with him and now it was time for a real punishment. He shoved Fliqpy against a ruined brick wall with enough force that his head bounced off the hard surface, dazing him momentarily. Splendid had to remove one hand from Fliqpy’s throat so he could pull out the knife in his stomach, tossing it and the kryptonut secured to the hilt of the blade some distance away. With the gem being so small, that distance should keep him safe from further harm.

When his powder blue eyes returned to the shorter male who had stirred his anger, golden eyes stared up at him with dawning realization that this wasn’t going to be the quick death he was accustomed to. Splendid stood close to the other male, watching his fingers dig into Fliqpy’s vulnerable throat. Fliqpy’s hands reached up to try and pry Splendid’s hand off his throat before the hero crushed his windpipe, there was something different lurking in those usually menacing yellow eyes. It was interesting to see that Fliqpy could feel something other than the craving to kill everything around him. Splendid’s thumb shifted up, pressing beneath Fliqpy’s jaw, forcing his head back to look up at him. He leaned down, close enough that his lips brushed against Fliqpy’s cheek when he turned his head away. Amused at the soldier’s reaction, denying Splendid any sort of gratification.

The hero parted his lips to let his tongue ease out, dragging the warm and saliva coated appendage over the drying blood on Fliqpy’s cheek. Leave a trail of heated saliva in his wake as he pressed the tip of his tongue hard against the deep cut on the soldier’s cheek, drawing a hiss from Fliqpy. Though from being this close he could see a bit of red color tint his cheeks, making Splendid wonder. Splendid moved closer so his mouth could be near Fliqpy’s ear, his voice was low, a husky tease of a whisper as he spoke just for him. “For a man who causes so much pain, I didn’t think you’re enjoy it happening to you.” He could feel Fliqpy tense against him, could already ear the intake of breath as the soldier prepared to respond, to deny Splendid’s claims. However, Splendid wasn’t giving the other man a chance to deny when the hero could show proof.

In an instant, Splendid’s hands fell to Fliqpy’s body, using his strength to force the soldier to spin around before he could resist. The hero wasn’t gentle either, one hand lifting to those locks of spring green hair to slam Fliqpy’s head into the wall without tempering his strength. Fliqpy cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure, Splendid knew the sounds of pleasure well when it came to Flippy, but it was highly arousing to hear it from this alter ego. With his finger tangled and gripping at Fliqpy’s hair with enough force that he threatened to rip the strands out, Splendid yanked backwards. Fliqpy’s head was craned back, revealing his broken nose and the blood pouring down his face, but the pure hot delight in those golden hues made Splendid arch a brow. Moving closer, he pressed the front of his body against Fliqpy’s back, trapping him between the brick wall and the solid build of his body. The blood from his gut wound soaked through the back of Fliqpy’s military jacket.

Splendid still felt a little light headed and the growing rush of having a familiar body against his own was undeniable. However, Splendid was never this rough with Flippy, always keeping himself under control. Fliqpy though didn’t deserve such kindness, not after he still had the blood of their friends staining his clothes and skin. Splendid slipped his hand between Fliqpy and the wall, gliding his hand down the front of his torso in a rough caress, he spared no time for sensuality for Fliqpy nor did the soldier seem to want it. Once Splendid’s rough fingertips reached the tops of Flqpy’s camo pants, he made short work of slipping the button free of its loop and dragging the zipper down its track. By now Fliqpy was muttering curses under his panting breath, trying to force Splendid to hurry up already.

Annoyed at such demands, Splendid yanked Fliqpy’s head to the side by his hold on those green strands before lunging forward. Without mercy, his jaws clamped down hard on the juncture between Fliqpy’s neck and shoulder, his blunt teeth applying so much pressure that they pierced through skin. Another cry sounded off from the shoulder, trailing of into a erotic moan that stirred something low in Splendid’s abdomen. He clenched his jaws, the muscles in his cheek tensing as he dug his teeth in further to cause blood to well up around his ivories. The coppery taste was repulsive but he refused to give in as he thrust his hips roughly in warning, smashing Fliqpy against the wall. Looking up, Splendid could see Fliqpy’s heated breath fogging up the cool autumn air with each short pant, those bloodied cheeks flushed to accentuate those hazy golden eyes filled with such demanding arousal.

Splendid’s free hand shoved restlessly at the sides of Fliqpy’s pants, pushing them and the soldier’s boxers down just far enough to his knees to expose the man for Splendid’s own desires. While Splendid was a very considerate lover towards Flippy, concerning himself with making sure his boyfriend was built up on such a high, this, between him and Fliqpy was pure hate and frustration. So, Splendid didn’t even bother pushing his own blue pants down, only opening the front up just so he could fish his own hardened length out from the confines of his boxers. Already he was breathing heavily through his nose at the feel of how hard he’d become in such a short span of time. Even in his lust driven mind he knew he’d need something to slick himself down with if he was going to do this.

Emitting an annoyed groan, he released himself and raised his hand to the gaping wound in his abdomen, digging a couple of fingers into the hole created by Fliqpy’s knife. Disturbed by the intrusion, more blood poured out onto his hand and now having some for of slick, Splendid lowered his hand. Curling his blood soaked fingers around his cock, he gave himself a long stroke, smearing the red life fluid along his heated length. His body trembled with anticipation and he could feel Fliqpy pushing back against him with his own impatient yearning. Not wanting to wait any longer, he had to release Fliqpy’s hair so he could grab onto the soldier’s hip, pulling his ass out a little to put him in a better position while Splendid’s other hand guided himself to that puckered entrance. He teased Fliqpy for a moment, circling the head of his cock around the entrance just long enough to make Fliqpy tremble and curse every inch of Splendid. And that was exactly what the hero was going to give to Fliqpy. Every. Single. Inch.

Holding Fliqpy steady, he gave one quick and hard thrust, not willing to take his time to savor the feel of once more being inside his boyfriend once again. The feel of those tight muscle constricting against him stole the very breath out of his lungs. He couldn’t think or move as pleasure swamped him, unaware that his cry of bliss mixed with Fliqpy’s. Splendid was panting against the soldier’s abused skin that he’d unknowingly released, blood smeared over his lips and down his chin.Fliqpy was clawing at the bricks, trying in vain to gain some sort of purchase against the crumbling mortar. As soon as Splendid regained part of his mind, he knew he needed more and he wasn’t going to stop until he achieved it. He withdrew, pulling his hips back quickly only to thrust back inside those heated depths with enough force to lift Fliqpy up off his feet as he was smashed further against the wall. The bricks scraped at the soldier’s skin, causing reddening abrasions but he could only beg for more, for Splendid to go harder.

The hero set an erratic pace, his thrusts abusive and pounding, able to hear the slap of flesh that only drove him to deliver more to the man trapped before him. Splendid turned his head, needing to deliver even more pain to Fliqpy and his teeth clamped down on the other male’s ear, his canines piercing through the skin and he tugged hard enough that his teeth left long tears in the cartilage. Pastel blue eyes shifted to look at Fliqpy’s face, seeing tears stream down those red flustered cheeks, cutting through the splotches of drying blood on his pale skin. He was a macabre beauty, driving Splendid to finish, to fill this deadly beauty until he couldn’t move any more. Splendid increased his pace, going quicker than normal and when he heard a higher pitched moan, he knew he had found that sweet spot. He angled himself accordingly so he ruthlessly bashed against Fliqpy, turning those sweet cries into delicious screams of pleasure and pain.

Splendid bowed his head, pressing his forehead against the back of Fliqpy’s neck, already feeling himself drawing close, that molten tightening in his lower abdomen, sweat beading on his forehead and rolling down to gather at the tip of his nose. His blunt fingernails dug crescents into Fliqpy’s hips, enough to draw specks of blood. Fliqpy’s own nails were splitting as he clawed recklessly against the bricks, lost in the throes of ultimate ecstasy and delightful pain. With each thrust from the hero, his own painfully erect member rubbed against the rough bricks, it was painful but he was so desperate for some sort of friction on his sensitive skin that he would take what he could get. Pre smeared along the wall, he wouldn’t last long at this rate.

With one particularly rough thrust from Splendid, Fliqpy splintered apart, tossing his head back as he cursed loudly at the heavens above as pure bliss ruptured through him. His vision went out so all he could do was feel himself falling apart against Splendid. Thick streaks of his spend marked the wall, smearing against Fliqpy’s front as Splendid was driving desperately for his own finish. When those inner muscles of his boyfriend clamped down around him, Splendid was robbed of his breath. With a couple of short, jerky thrusts he felt himself go, that sweet release that gave him such an addicting high that took him. Everything in his body tensed, his back bowing in a little as he let himself go inside the soldier, filling him past the brim that he could feel his own spend leaking out around himself, mixing with his own blood.

For what seemed like hours, they stood there, Fliqpy’s legs were too weak to properly hold himself up as he leaned against the wall, Splendid in turn was leaning against him as they tried to catch their breaths. It was Splendid who managed to recover first, his breathless laughter filling the quiet air around them as he felt a bit delirious after coming down from such a high. His hands lifted, one brushing through Fliqpy’s hair and the other caressing beneath Fliqpy’s chin, guiding the other male to look at the hero. Splendid’s eyes were partially closed, almost lazy as he was still wedged deep within the soldier, feeling far too complete to pull out. “Hope you had your fun, but now its time for you to go.”

Without a warning, Splendid’s hands jerked quickly and in one swift and smooth motion, the hero snapped Fliqpy’s neck without remorse.


	11. SlendidxFlippy / Pumpkin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendid x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: None.

Splendid arrived at Flippy’s house in the late afternoon, despite the sun being still up it was still fairly chilly outside. It didn’t bother Splendid too much though, even while flying high up in the air, but he could see the change in clothes within the citizens to depict the changing weather. Which meant Halloween was just around the corner and Splendid had never actually celebrated the holiday. He never had much of a reason to until now, he had started dating Flippy six months ago and had found out that Flippy enjoyed doing holiday activities. So this time Splendid was proactive and had bought two pumpkins for them to carve. The tradition seemed safe enough since Flippy didn’t like being scared for various reasons. They couldn’t dress up and go to haunted houses, with Flippy’s disorder it would be better to just stay inside.

Splendid already had Halloween planned out for them, having found some nice Halloween themed food recipes online to make. Though instead of watching horror movies, Splendid had agreed to watch lighter movies, like romantic movies based around fall, that seemed to appease Flippy enough. First, he had to ring the doorbell, which was a task in itself since had an impressively large pumpkin under each arm along with bags of carving tools. Sighing a bit, he leaned down and used his nose to press the doorbell. He could hear the faint chiming sound from inside, nothing to blaring that would startle Flippy. Now he just had to wait until Flippy opened the door since Splendid couldn’t open it himself.

Hearing a bit of shuffling on the other side, Flippy finally cracked open the door to peak outside since Splendid rarely ever rang the doorbell, usually he just barged right in as locks were never an issue with his strength. Flippy looked surprised before he smiled and opened the door wider for Splendid. “Splendid!” He sounded pleased as always to see the hero, making Splendid grin as he walked inside so he could set his haul down on the kitchen table. Once his arms were free he turned around to face Flippy, but his boyfriend was already on him. Splendid caught his excited soldier in his arms, despite the leap, Splendid remained on his footing and used that momentum to spin Flippy around once. Flippy laughed a bit, giddy from Splendid’s presence, likely due to Splendid being busy all week with work on both sides.

“I’m glad you could make it, Splendont delivered the food earlier. How did you get him to do anything for you?” Flippy looked up at him with a raised brow, he’d been surprised to see the red haired twin actually at his doorstep. Usually Splendont kept his distance, likely from either his social awkwardness or from Splendid warning him away from Flippy.

“Easy, I just gave him some home cooked food. Paying him in food is always the easiest route to deal with him really.” Splendid sighed out in exasperation and rolled his eyes despite the grin on his face. Splendid finally released Flippy and took a step back to look down at the other male. Flippy was dressed in an oversized black sweater and comfortable forest green sweatpants. While not something Splendid would wear due to his need for classy fashion, it looked good on Flippy. Cute he would admit, cute enough for the hero to lean down and kiss the man. Red gloved hands reached up to frame Flippy’s face, a perfect fit in his palms as he tilted his own head to press deeper. His slightly chilly lips met warm ones, soft and giving, so perfectly inviting that Splendid couldn’t resist.

His lips gave way for his tongue to slide out, brushing slightly over Flippy’s lower lip, needing just a sample of his taste. There was something sweet there, as if Flippy had gotten into the candy already. That wouldn’t be surprising either. The corners of his lips lifted when he felt Flippy melt against him, those arms sliding around his neck in an attempts to stay on his feet. Eventually, Splendid pulled away, which was a miracle in itself for he could kiss Flippy for hours. “I’ll have more of that later, for now, let’s carve pumpkins.” Splendid placed another kiss on Flippy’s lips though this one was fleeting as Splendid was already pulling away again despite Flippy’s little protest. Splendid moved back over to the pumpkins, having gotten the biggest and prettiest ones he could find because he and Flippy deserved no less than the best.

“I watched a few videos on how to do this since neither of us have carved pumpkins before. It looks simple enough.” Splendid reassured with confidence when Flippy picked up a carving kit and looking at it with a bit of perplexity.

“These look like tools to operate on someone, Splendid.”

“Well, we are operating on pumpkins, look at these sad things. They have no faces.” He grabbed Flippy by the shoulders as if about to have a serious conversation with his boyfriend. “We have to save these pumpkin’s lives, Flippy. If not, they’ll be just another faceless pumpkin in a crowd of pumpkins.”

“Splendid… We’re going to tear out all their guts, I don’t think that’s helping them.” Flippy frowned, playing along with a bit of logic.

“Sometimes you have to make sacrifices, that’s just one they’re willing to take. Plus their insides are gross, they’d be better off without them.” Splendid nodded and gave Flippy a pat on the shoulder before opening his pack of carving tools. “First, we must cut open a hole on the top of their head, like a big circle to fit your hand through.” Splendid instructed as he pulled out a thin saw like knife which seemed to slide fairly easily into the top of the pumpkin. Flippy mimicked him, glancing over at the blue haired hero from time to time as they worked in cutting a hole at the top. Once done, Splendid used the stem to lift the cut out part of the pumpkin up, having cut a neat and perfect circle. When Flippy picked his cut out portion, it was more like a… well it definitely wasn’t any shape he heard of with one curved side then a few angles here and there.

“Good! Now we just have to dig out all the guts and put them in a bowl, which I will use later to dump on Splendont.” Splendid teased, but Flippy gave him a little glare in warning not to instigate a fight between Splendid and his twin. It was always a disaster when they fought and dumping a pile of pumpkin guts on a sleeping Splendont would certainly warrant another fight where they try to one up each other in strength. “Alright alright, I’ll throw it away, such a stick in the mud.” Splendid carried the bowl over to the trash can to empty it out, reminding himself to take out the trash afterwards too. When he returned after putting the empty bowl into the dishwasher, he picked up a few more tools. “These are for carving, you can draw an outline of your face first if you like.”

Flippy took the marker Splendid offered, beginning to draw his best face on the pumpkin. Splendid skipped that boring process and went straight to carving, with his steady hand and supervision, he felt confident enough that he didn’t need guidelines. Flippy gave a nod, finally satisfied with his design before he picked up the tools and tried cutting out the design, they were silent in their concentration but every so often their bodies would touch. Just a passing touch just to reassure each other they were there for each other.The silence didn’t last long as Flippy jerked and exclaimed “Son of a biscuit!” Splendid straightened up with concern and quickly was hovering over Flippy as the retired soldier was holding his hand, staring down at the blood that was starting to pour from his thumb.

Splendid could sense the tension, the change in air and he quickly went into action, pushing the tools out of reach before drawing Flippy close, near crushing him against his chest. He could feel his boyfriend shaking with strain and Splendid tried his best to envelop Flippy in warmth and protection. With one strong arm curled around Flippy’s back, he used the other to snag a hand towel off the table and wrap it tightly around Flippy’s thumb. Hiding the blood and applying pressure to staunch the flow. In the meantime, Splendid bowed his head, pressing his lips against one of Flippy’s ears as he could feel his boyfriend struggle to keep himself in check, to fight off his inner demon.

“Flippy, I’m here for you.” Splendid murmured softly, a low whisper to lure Flippy to be calm, to distract him from the pain and to make him want to fight for control. “I love you, no matter what. I know you can do this.” He placed another kiss on Flippy’s ear, his warm breath slow and steady. With Flippy’s face against his chest, the steady rise and fall of his chest would hopefully soothe him along with the strong beat of his heart. Letting his boyfriend know that with Splendid there, then there was nothing to fear. His hand gently rubbed back and forth over Flippy’s back, keeping everything slow to not transfer hyper energy into the struggling male. It wasn’t the first time this happened and it wouldn’t be the last. Splendid was strong enough to face Flippy’s demons, he was a hero and a boyfriend and he couldn’t let Flippy suffer alone.

“I love you too, Splendid.”


	12. SplendidxFlippy / Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendid x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: None

When Splendid had gotten off work at the newspaper, he had hoped Flippy would be home, waiting to curl up under a blanket on the couch to watch TV. However, that had not been the case, it had been the case all week.Flippy would either come home late or not at all and Splendid was growing concerned over it. It wasn’t unusual for Flippy to want some space to sort things out but there was a point where it became unhealthy. He couldn’t always bring Flippy meals while Flippy was at working at the library, being a journalist and a hero made his free time a bit scarce. It also made him feel a bit guilty for not being able to properly take care of Flippy when he went into slumps like this. He wanted to be upset and angry, but all he could do was sigh out. He couldn’t get angry at Flippy, he always regretted it when he did.

Splendid felt like Flippy’s tears were his kryptonut.

So instead he packed up dinner for the both of them in a insulated bag, having actually go out and buy one since this happened entirely too often. Flippy had likely skipped breakfast since he hadn’t come home last night and Splendid had been busy trying to keep a building from collapsing ( which he failed to do ) so he hadn’t been able to bring Flippy lunch either. So now Splendid landed before the library entrance, seeing the lights were still on through the windows. By now everyone should be home, enjoying dinner and relaxing but instead Splendid was here to visit his boyfriend. Pushing open the heavy wooden doors, Splendid’s super senses could catch the scent of old paper, making it a bit musty in the cooling temperatures. Splendid walked up to the front desk and set the lunch box down on the counter but Flippy was no where in sight.

Splendid looked around, the Library was a big place, rows upon rows of books, Flippy could be anywhere in here. “Flippy?!” Splendid called out, unconcerned about the rules of the library, he wanted to see his boyfriend and he was tired of waiting. However, there was no response and Splendid didn’t dare shout any louder least he accidentally knocked over the bookshelves, which wouldn’t be the first time. He had gotten an earful then and had to help Flippy straighten the shelves and put all the books back in order, that had taken an entire day and a half to do. It made him keen not to do it again. Instead, Splendid began to drift down the rows, turning his head this way and that to keep an eye and ear out for the man he cared about.

Eventually, he stumbled across Flippy in one isolated corner of the Library where a couple of chairs and a couch were situated for reading, Flippy seemed to be dozing across the couch. His fingers were smudged with ink from stamping and there was a pile of books on the small coffee table before him. Splendid frowned at the sight, no doubt Flippy had simply passed out from exhaustion. His boyfriend would only work this hard to keep himself from falling asleep, because his dreams always became nightmares. Haunted by his past, about what he’d done to protect himself as he clung to the last shred of his humanity with all his might. Splendid hovered beside the couch, looking down at the fragile form before him. There were dark circles under Flippy’s eyes, his skin pale and a bit gaunt.

He was getting worse, but Flippy had tried to reassure Splendid that it was always like this during this time of year. When the anniversary of his friends’ deaths was drawing close, it was only days away now. However, Splendid felt like Flippy should have to suffer alone and he felt powerless to stop this from happening. He was a hero, he should be able to make everything right. He wanted Flippy back, he wanted to fall asleep with the retired soldier safe in his arms and then wake up with that stubborn complaint from Flippy who wanted to stay in bed with him for five more minutes. Splendid had offered Flippy a while back that he could try to turn back time, he had done it before but only a few minutes. Flippy had declined, telling him that not only was it dangerous for the hero but changing the past could lead to dangerous consequences. Splendid had eventually conceded to Flippy’s desires, but seeing his boyfriend like this really made him want to reconsider.

Slowly, he slide his gloved hands under Flippy’s body before gently hefting him up to cradle him bridal style in his arms. Flippy only whimpered quietly before curling up to make himself appear smaller, seeking shelter against Flippy’s strong chest. Splendid bowed his head, pressing a kiss on Flippy’s temple, letting his warm lips linger there for a moment, hoping to transfer his love and affection into Flippy’s dreamstate. Splendid closed his eyes and breathed Flippy in, under the coffee and stale scent of paper, there was Flippy. Soft and gentle, enough to ease the tension from Splendid’s shoulders. How could someone so sweet have gone through hell and back, seeing Flippy so broken only made his protective nature rise. Splendid may not be the best at his job, he made mistakes and he had an ego the size of the moon. And yet, Flippy still cared about it, it was the least Splendid could do to comfort him in his time of need.

Splendid drifted back to the front desk with Flippy in tow, slinging the strap to the lunch kit over his shoulder. After turning off all the lights in the library and locking the place up, Splendid made his way home. He had to take his flight slow as the mortal citizens were not sturdy enough to handle his speeds. Flippy shivered a little and Splendid held him tighter against the warmth of his body, he should insist that Flippy wear thicker clothes next time. A simple military jacket was not good enough for the encroaching winter and with him not eating and sleeping properly then there was a good chance for him to get sick. While the idea of taking care of Flippy while his boyfriend was sick was appealing, being able to pamper him and keep him home. Splendid didn’t want Flippy to suffer more than he already was going through right now.

Once they arrived at Splendid’s house, Splendid carried the fragile soldier up to his bedroom. Carefully, the hero set Flippy down on the soft bed and began to remove most of the other male’s clothes until Flippy was left in his black boxer briefs. While such a sight might’ve drawn a bit of excitement from Splendid, it only made it apparent to the hero that Flippy needed serious care. His once beautiful skin had a slight sickly pallor to it and he could start to see the outline of his ribs a bit more clearly.This had to stop, but Splendid didn’t know how as one couldn’t just simply forget the past no matter how good the present was. Exhausted from this helpless struggle, Splendid began to pull off his hero costume until he was down to his white heart-patterned boxers so he could climb into bed next to Flippy.

Reaching out, he pulled his tired boyfriend close, wrapping his arms about Flippy to keep him in the protection of his body. If only he could keep Flippy safe in his dreams as well, unfortunately all he could do was be there if Flippy woke up in a panic.Tomorrow, he would take the day off from both his jobs and keep Flippy home with him. Maybe he should take an entire week off, knowing his boss, the man would likely not even notice he was gone. He reached up with one hand to brush a bit of green hair out of Flippy’s face, at the moment the other male’s expression was peaceful. Those lighter hued eyelashes were thick and a perfect crescent on those pale cheeks, holding the bright gems just beneath. It was the way Flippy looked at him, the was the stress seemed to melt from his expression when he knew Splendid was near.

It was moments like this that made all the trouble worth it.


	13. Super TwinsxFlippy / Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Splendid, Splendont, Flippy.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Pirates

Breaking into the jail was fairly easy, especially when Splendid had done this more than once. Splendid was currently on a rescue mission to break his twin out of jail, while the two pirate captains never saw eye to eye and more often than not fought each other, they always had their back when it came to the navy. It was something they both agreed on at least, no one made his twin suffer except for Splendid. Though, he hated the jail, they never really cleaned up the place, the stone pathways were damp and musty, covered in slime that he didn’t want to examine closely. It just wasn’t a place for him to be wearing fine clothes, but Splendid refused to wear anything but. If he was going to kick ass and rescue his twin, he was going to look damn fine while doing it.

The flickering light of the wall torches barely lit the way, the cells he passed were dark, forcing Splendid to pause and squint into each one in search for his red haired twin. This place was big, however, it was the Admiral’s prized dungeon, the man was obsessed with capturing and destroying the pirating way of life. Most of the prisoners here were pirates, but Splendid couldn’t rescue them all, the more people with him, the riskier their escape would be. He came to a pause in the narrow hallway, hearing voices just ahead, likely more guards by the sound of it. The voices remained still just up ahead, so Splendid crept his way further down the hall until it ended, opening up into a bigger room, Splendid pressed his back against the wall despite the fact it made him cringe at the thought of all sort of grime and cobwebs that might be clinging to the back of his waistcoat.

What Splendid saw wasn’t anything unusual, the Admiral of the navy had a bit of a habit of torturing his prisoners before killing them, preferably by public hanging to show a lesson to those who turned to piracy. There were all sorts of devices for torture, from the red puddles on the floor and smeared on the equipment, it looked like Splendid had just missed out on a session. Currently, there were two guards with their backs to him, facing one of the prisoners who had his neck and wrists trapped in a pillory. With the guards distracted, Splendid could probably sneak right passed them, that is, until he took a double take at the prisoner. The man looked only maybe a couple of years younger than him, but it was obvious that he was unhealthy, likely having been in here a while from the looks of that gritty dark green hair and dirt smudged over his skin so much that Splendid couldn’t tell his skin tone.

He’d seen all sorts of people, he never limited himself in his attraction, but now was not the time to be drawn to someone.He didn’t know the other male, he should just keep walking to find his brother, it was too dangerous to risk his neck for someone he didn’t know.Despite trying to convince himself that it was a bad idea, Splendid looked back to the prisoner. He just appeared full of sorrow, like he’d given up and accepted this way of life until it was time to meet the noose. Splendid just couldn’t, damn his bleeding heart.Before he even knew what he was doing, Splendid was creeping forward, remaining low in a crouch as he made his way stealthily towards a rack of tools used for torturing. His soft leather boots muffled his steps even further, with the two guard thinking they were safe made it even easier.

Splendid slowly lifted up a one handed club with a plate of dented and bloodied metal capping the end, likely used to break limbs with crushing blows. With a two handed swing, Splendid slammed the club into the side of one of the guard’s head, caving it it and blood and brain matter seemed to almost explode all over his partner. From the force of the swing, the guard’s body fell into the other guard, making the other man lose his balance and give Splendid the opportunity to attack. Splendid kicked out hard, shoving the dead man further into the guard until he toppled over onto the floor with the dead body on top of him. The guard was about to call out for help, but his voice caught in his throat at the sight of Splendid standing over him with the club lifted high over his head. With a definite swing downwards, he crushed the man’s head into the cobblestone flooring.

Splendid curled his lip in disgust and lifted his boot, shaking off a bit of blood and brain that had splattered there. “I just had these polished too.” He sighed and tossed away the club so he could walk over to the surprised prisoner. It was the first time Splendid could see his eyes, such a vivid green, like grass he rarely ever saw in his seafaring ways. This prisoner would be so thankful for Splendid rescuing him that it likely wouldn’t take much for Splendid to convince him to stay with the pirate captain. If not, then Splendid wasn’t above making someone indebted to him, though he preferred more… charming methods. He was a pirate after all and not a charity fund.Splendid pulled the pins holding the two pieced of boards together before hefting the top part off and dropping it to the floor with a thud. Instantly, the prisoner straighten up with a pained groan, it appeared he’d been in there for some time.

“Good thing I came across you, now’s not the time to dawdle though. Let’s get a move on, shall we?” Splendid reached out to take the prisoner by the crook of his elbow to practically drag him along, further into the prison. The other male stumbled a little, trying to get his bearings and luckily Splendid was strong enough to support the prisoner so he wouldn’t fall over his own feet.

“W-Why me?” A hoarse voice came from behind Splendid, the guy probably hadn’t had a proper drink in a while and who knows if he’d been screaming or not.

“To be frank, you looked like a kicked pup and I simply couldn’t resist. Bloody bleedin’ heart and all.” Splendid looked over his shoulder and gave the rescuee the most dashing grin he could while he was surrounded by cobwebs and filth. Look, he was trying the best he could here.“If you could, keep an eye out for a red haired man who looks a bit like me, but less handsome. Has a permanent scowl on his face and couldn’t get his Thomas wet even if he dived tip first into the sea mistress.”

“I can hear you. Do you ever shut up, Splendid?” A voice came from a few cells ahead of them, making Splendid hurry over with the prisoner in tow.

“Is this the thanks I get for rescuing your sorry arse?” Splendid frowned at his twin through the bars, letting go of the stranger he dragged along to reach into the inside of his waist coat.

“I didn’t ask to be rescued, I would’ve gotten out myself in due time.” Splendont replied in a stubborn tone that Splendid ignored.

“That’s the thing about being brothers, you don’t have to ask.” Splendid pulled out a iron key from the inside pocket of his jacket, mentally reminding himself to get the rust cleaned out of his pocket when he escaped here.Splendid unlocked the cell door and pulled it open, cringing a little at the grating sound of the hinges. “Regardless, if anyone is going to wound you, its going to be me. I cannot have some hoity toity Admiral show me up.”

“You mean Admiral Lumpy?” A voice piped up from the prisoner he rescued, drawing Splendont’s attention as his twin walked out of the cell. Red eyes assessed the tagalong, there may have been a hint of interest but he quickly looked away, more reserved than his twin it seemed.

“That’d be him, pretty high on himself, I’d say.” Splendid huffed a bit and began navigating back the way he came. With Splendont taking up the rear, it left the prisoner between them. “So what do you go by, unless you don’t mind me calling you Mouse.” He teased, unable to keep himself from looking over his shoulder from time to time to check on his haul. The prisoner seemed to look away this time, ducking his head as one hand reached up to grasp at the front of his ragged shirt.

“Please don’t, just call me Flippy.” Splendid just barely managed to hear that soft voice, it was as if it was luring him in. He wanted to reach out and pull the shorter male closer. What fanciful thoughts to be having in the middle of the dirtiest place around.

“I’m Splendid, Captain Splendid at your service, Flip. The sourpuss behind you is my twin, Splendont… Ah, former pirate captain is it?” Splendid shot over his shoulder, knowing full well the Admiral had destroyed his brother’s ship and his crew had all been killed. Apparently, the navy Admiral wanted to make a big show to the public about killing one of the notorious pirate captains and cared little about Splendont’s crew. Splendid just had to needle his twin, knowing Splendont would’ve done the same thing if their roles were reversed.

“If we weren’t knee deep in enemy territory I’d remind you of last time you mouthed off.” Splendont growled from behind them, he’d already had enough humiliation and loss this round and wasn’t going to let Splendid get away. However, they both knew that they were still in trouble until they managed to really escape. Finally, Splendid paused at a heavy door laced with iron, cautiously, he eased it open a notch to peer out. The outside was dark, only dim lights from torches lit up entryways and guard posts. The guards who’d been at the door had already been dispatched and it would be an hour or so until relief came for them. Seeing the coast was clear, Splendid eased out, motioning for the other two to follow his lead.

He hugged the wall, staying in the shadows as the sliver of moon offered hardly any light which was good and bad for them. Guards couldn’t see them and the pirates couldn’t see where they were going. Luckily, they made it without a hitch to the docks, which was supposed to be heavily guarded, but Splendid’s crew had taken care of the guards there. They hadn’t been expecting the supply vessel to have been taken over by pirates, so there hadn’t been any need to raise the alarm until it was too late. The ship wasn’t as fast as Splendid’s, but they wouldn’t need speed with their Trojan Horse of a ship.By the time the other guards knew what happened, they would be back to their old ship and far out into the wide expanse of the sea.


	14. Sickness / SupertwinsxFlippy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendid, Splendont, & Flippy
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Sick

Splendid was in the process of making soup in the kitchen when he heard to doorbell, making him reluctantly pause in what he was doing to go open the door. He didn’t think that anyone would be visiting Flippy today since his boyfriend was so sick that he couldn’t really get out of bed. Though when he opened the door, he nearly slammed it shut again except a gloved hand caught the door before he could. Splendid glared over the rim of his wire framed glasses at his twin, not even his pink frilled apron could soften the annoyed look on his face. “What are YOU doing here, Dont? I’m busy at the moment.”

“Nice apron, dickweed. I heard Flippy was sick so I came over to help.” Splendont retorted, looking just as pissed towards Splendid. One could cut the angry tension with a knife as they stared off, neither one budging.

“I’ve got it covered, your help isn’t needed.” Splendid pushed at the door some more, he could hear it groan under the strain of two opposing forces, threatening to break in half from the pressure. If this kept up, Splendid was certain it’d break out into a fight, because there was no way he was going to let Splendont get the upper hand here. Splendid was a great caretaker, he could cook and clean while Splendont couldn’t do any of those things. His twin wasn’t needed, or wanted.

“Hey, Flippy is my boyfriend too, you know.” Splendont growled out, not one to back down to anyone, especially Splendid. Before a fight could break out in the doorway of Flippy’s home, the man himself showed up and he looked worse for wear.

“Is that Dont?” Flippy mumbled, his voice hoarse from his cold and his nose congested to top it off. He was leaning against one of the the walls that lead down the hallway, he must of heard the commotion and got out of bed. He had a small blanket wrapped around his shoulders to keep him warm and comfortable, though he didn’t look like he’d should be standing up as his legs looked unstable as is. Splendid forgot all about his need to slam the door closed onf his twin as he moved over to heft Flippy up into his arms bridal style before the poor man collapsed on the floor and hurt himself. Flippy looked grateful, his tired green eyes looking up at Splendid, making his chest warm.

However, the moment was ruined when Splendont made himself known once more by standing in front of the blue-haired hero. Splendid looked up and frown at his twin, annoyed that he hadn’t left and now was ruining a special moment between him and Flippy. Not only that but Splendont reached out and tried to pull Flippy from his arms. Splendid bristled and narrowed his eyes in a glare, but Splendont merely smirked. This made Splendid a bit concerned, Dont only smiled like that when he had an ace in the hole.Splendid tightened his grip around Flippy, who was barely awake at this point, just standing up and walking down the hallway had tuckered the poor soldier out. Splendont wasn’t pulling back from Splendid’s glare, remaining still with his arms trying to pull Flippy against him instead.

“You smell that, Did? I think something is burning in the kitchen.” Splendont said with an amused glint in his red eyes.

Splendid’s own blue eyes widened in surprise, he’d forgotten about the toast and the soup he had going in the kitchen. Hastily, he let Splendont take Flippy into his arms. Without food then Flippy might not get better, so he put aside his jealousy and possessiveness for now. Splendont was all too pleased to hold Flippy close and carry him back into the bedroom while Splendid rushed into the kitchen to try and save the food he’d been making. By the time he had everything set up on a tray, with a bit of nice flourish despite Flippy likely not being able to appreciate the beauty of his cooking while he was sick. Splendid couldn’t help to make everything look like it was ready to be filmed for a food advertisement. Cooking was something he was amazing at and he wasn’t going to pass up any chance to show off.

When Splendid carefully carried the tray back to Flippy’s bedroom, he paused in the doorframe. The sight before him nearly made him crush the tray in his tightening grip. Splendont was in bed with Flippy, holding the smaller male close and into the warmth of his body no doubt. Flippy seemed all too content to rest there and Splendid couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy as usual, sharing Flippy was a difficult task. The retired soldier had made a point if they couldn’t share then neither one of them would be in a relationship with him, so the twins had to make due. Didn’t mean they didn’t stop constantly trying to gain Flippy’s attention on a constant basis, which occasionally upset Flippy and they both would have to apologize to him.

Eventually, Splendid managed to rein himself in as he walked into the room, knowing Splendont would have to release Flippy in order for their boyfriend to eat. Splendont gave his twin a withering glare before slowly moving to help prop Flippy up, but instead of just propping Flippy up with a pillow, Splendont used his body instead. With Splendont sitting up and leaning against the head board, he held the stirring Flippy against his chest to keep the other male sitting up. Annoyed and reluctant, Splendid decide not to throw a fit about it since Flippy needed food and Splendid didn’t want to spill it everywhere by getting into a fight with his twin. Situating the tray over Flippy’s lap, he had an advantage here as well. Claiming a spot on the edge of the bed, Splendid picked up the spoon and scooped up a bit of soup.

Taking a moment to blow on the spoonful of soup to make sure it wasn’t scalding hot, only once the steam had stopped drifting off the liquid did Splendid hold it out toward Flippy’s mouth. Flippy appeared to be debating if he wanted to sleep or eat, but finally his growling stomach won out over his tiredness and he leaned forward to take the spoon into his mouth.Splendid watched with a bit of interest, making sure Flippy swallowed the soup before he pulled the spoon away to gather up more of the hot food. Splendont was busy nuzzling his face affectionately into Flippy’s hair, all the while staring with a smug look at his twin. Splendid glared back with annoyance but continued to feed Flippy who looked a bit healthier, not by much but it was still something.

“I’ll be back after I put away the dishes.” He said as he collected the tray, pointed looking at Splendont as he was certain his twin would try to pull a fast one on him. Before Splendont could think of something to say, Splendid already retreated to the kitchen to hurriedly put the dishes in the dishwasher, nearly breaking the dishes in the process since he was rushing. He didn’t want Splendont to have any more time than necessary alone with Flippy even though his twin got to spend time with Flippy while Splendid was at work. Ditching his apron on the kitchen table, Splendid jogged back to Flippy’s room. He noted that Splendont had already shifted himself and Flippy down to cuddle under the blankets once more, making Splendid clench his jaw and his hands. He was supposed to be the one cuddling with Flippy, making sure that his boyfriend wanted for nothing.

Not to be shoved out of the picture, Splendid crawled into the bed on the other side of Flippy. The last thing he wanted was to spoon with his twin and he couldn’t really shove Splendont off the bed without upsetting Flippy. He had to settle for keeping Flippy between them as he scooted closer once he slipped under the covers. Splendid’s blue eyes met red ones in a challenge, but the blue haired hero wasn’t backing down as his arms curled around Flippy as well, not budging despite touching Splendont’s arms in the process. Flippy was already sound asleep, tired out from being awake and comforted by the presence of the two people in his life he adored. Splendid dipped his head, resting his cheek on one side of Flippy’s head, Splendont wasn’t to be outdone and mimicked the same thing. However, this had unintended side effects, with Flippy’s silky hair scenting softly of lavender from the bath earlier, it was lulling the twins.

Before either one knew it, they both drifted off to sleep with the only thing they could agree on, that Flippy’s care was more important than their rivalry.


	15. Dragons / FlippyxSuperTwins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Flippy, Splendid, Splendont.
> 
> Warnings: Some blood?
> 
> AU: Medieval Fantasy.

It had been a long ride to the outskirts of the kingdom, to the far reaches in the mountains where only the bravest or the unluckiest souls lived. There had come a request from one of the more established towns in the mountain, needing aid for a dragon problem. So far the dragon hadn’t done much but having been sighted by the local hunters and farmers, but the stories of the chaos dragons could do was legendary and they wanted to act before something like that happened. Splendid wasn’t all too convinced, as a dragon hunter he was fairly well versed in the lives of dragons. Though most thought of him as a eccentric fool for doing research on the daily lives of dragons instead of just outright killing them. The blue haired knight felt like in order to properly hunt a monster, one had to know everything about them.

What made the ride even longer was his older brother who had taken the lead down the trail, insisting to take control of their little expedition as usual. Splendid didn’t know much about his twin, they’d been separated at birth, Splendont having been sent off to train with their uncle, a rugged man who seemed to have crushed out any fun within Splendont. Splendid on the other hand, had been raised in the castle, trained with the other knights, he only picked up monster hunting a few years ago when Splendont had dragged him into the business when their uncle had met his unfortunate demise fighting a chimera. It wasn’t like Splendont could chose just anyone, their bloodline was special. They were stronger, quicker, and nearly immortal in comparison to humans.

Splendid had asked his twin several times why that was, but he simply shrugged as their uncle had never told him. With their parents missing, likely dead from their last hunt, Splendid felt like he would never receive the answers. It was annoying, there were no real records explaining why they were the way they were. There were stories of their ancestors but no hint or hair, it was as if they were trying to keep it hidden from the world. Which he supposed could be a good point as most people were leery about them to begin with, they were inhuman, unnatural and could very easily be deemed monsters themselves if they weren’t careful. It was why Splendid didn’t protest too much when he thought the dragon was likely not a threat to the townsfolk, he didn’t want to be labeled as a monster sympathizer.

When he sighed out for the hundredth time, his red haired twin looked over his shoulder at him with a glare that could turn any weaker man to stone.Splendid just sighed again, louder this time just to get on his nerves. Once they breached the hill, Splendont stopped and allowed Splendid to ease his horse up beside him. Below them in the valley was laden with trees surrounding a small town with a few fields. It definitely wasn’t anything like the castle, but it wasn’t the first time Splendid had to stay in a town in the middle of nowhere since that’s where monsters tended to roam. He couldn’t really blame the beasts for attacking the humans who were encroaching on their land, but that was just the way things worked these days.

Splendont nudged his horse’s sides with the heels of his worn leather boots, encouraging the beast forward and Splendid’s horse fell in line behind him. Winding down the hill was a bit more time consuming as they didn’t want to slip and fall down the steep side, so the trail zigzagged down to the valley. The town wasn’t much, it was exactly what one would expect, most of the houses built from the surrounding pines, a bit foggy from the early morning between the mountains. Already people were out and about attending to their daily duties, though when they caught sight of the twins, the word spread fast. Soon most of the townsfolk had crowded around to see the pair that were supposed to save them from a dragon that hadn’t even really done anything.

Splendont didn’t humor any of the people, just kept on riding, Splendid waved in greeting, being the more personable one thanks to his time living in the castle. It was just ingrained in him to greet everyone politely, making things go a bit more smoothly when it came to dealing with the townspeople. Splendont wasn’t in the mood, they’d been traveling a while and the small inn was awaiting them. Splendid excused himself from the crowd and handing off his horse to the stablehand before following his twin into the small building that made for a tavern and inn for the rare passerby.Splendont was already at the bar ordering them a room and some food. Splendid paused a little when he caught sight of the bartender, another young man his age or maybe younger. But it was the soft, rounded features, the bright green eyes that sifted over to him, and that nervous little smile that seemed a little bit strained.

Splendid made his way over to his brother who had just handed over enough coins to pay for their room and food. His red haired twin seemed to avoid looking at the tender, which was fairly odd considering Splendont tended to stare down anyone he came in contact with. “Greetings.” He managed to get out, gaining the inn owner’s attention again. “I’m Splendid and that’s my socially stunted brother, Splendont. We’re here about the dragon problem.” He said casually, usually people were enthused at hearing that he and his twin were there to save the day, but the in keeper looked pale almost and he looked down at the bartable to idly rub at a spot with his rag.

“I’m Flippy and… why? I didn’t hear any reports about the dragon terrorizing anyone.” The green haired male replied, Splendid didn’t know why he looked so flighty. The hero had never hurt a human before, he tried not to hurt any innocent being but in his line of work there were gray areas.

“Ah, well, that’s not how things work. People hear stories about dragons destroying villages and stealing gold, so the moment they see one they fear the worst. They complain to the King and the King feels obligated to show that he’s capable of protecting his kingdom and here we are.” Splendid shrugged, then again no one had actually taken the side of a dragon before. Though Flippy wasn’t technically siding with the dragon, just the first one to ever pause and think if the beast should be killed or not. “Anyways, there’s nothing anyone can do about it, a job is a job.” He straightened up when he heard Splendont clear his throat and jerk his head towards their room. “Anyways, had a long day of traveling and an even longer day tomorrow. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

\--------------

 

The next day was just as long as the last, trekking through endless forests in dead silence. Splendont insisted that they don’t talk during their tracking and Splendid had found out quick to keep his mouth shut during their first hunt a few years ago. For a dragon to be around, there had to be a prey source and since non of the humans or livestock had been reported missing, the beast had to be hunting surrounding wildlife. Splendid crouched down to examine what appeared to be the remains of a elk, Splendont was keeping watch while his blue haired twin was preoccupied. “Doesn’t look like wolves or a bear, matter of fact I haven’t seen any traces of the normal predatory wildlife around.” Splendid frowned a little, he was about to stand up again when his twin shoved him.

Instantly he rolled, hearing the crashing sound of trees snapping and dirty flying. He didn’t know what happened but it was something large and dangerous. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled as he rolled back onto his feet and pulling free his sword and shield from his back. A few yards away, Splendont had already regained his feet and had his weapons out, ready to confront their attacker. Fighting dragons was a rare opportunity, usually they were recluses and only a few irritable ones really did attack humans for encroaching on their territory. The beast before him was no less terrifying as it was awe inspiring.

Scales as green as jade, perfectly polished and a sign of being healthy. However, yellow eyes blazed with a certain sort of blind rage, slitted pupils focused on them with the intent to kill. This wasn’t exactly the peaceful dragon he expected, but then again they were out to kill the beast. There was no mistaking the two, shield to block fire and swords sharp enough to cut through scales. Splendid braced himself to dodge, charging head on to a dragon was suicidal. The best method was to wait until it attack and then counter.It didn’t take long for the dragon to lunge forward in its blind rage, going straight for Splendid. The blue haired hero rolled at the last moment, he could almost feel the hot breath of the dragon scorch the back of his leather armor.

Splendont took the opportunity to attack while the dragon was focused on Splendid, swinging his blade around to aim precisely for the dragon’s wing joint. The first rule was to ground the dragon, to keep it from escaping or gaining a height advantage.The dragon roared from the sudden pain, whirling its head around to snap at Splendont, but the red haired twin was already dodging out of the way. Splendid was next to attack, hacking his blade into the back of one of the dragon’s front legs, causing it to stumble. It was quick, far too quick as Splendont drove his blade to pierce the center of the dragon’s now exposed chest. The unholy roar it gave made Splendid cover his ears to keep from going deaf, though what he saw before his eyes was something he’d never seen before.

Scales melted, the large body seemed to fold in on itself as it got smaller and smaller. What was left in the wake of such a morbid sight was the body of a human, curled up on the bed of pine needles and in the nude. Splendid pushed himself up off the ground and walked over, his twin staring down in a bewildered manner, it was the first time Splendid had seen him look anything other than annoyed. Staring down at spring green hair, it was obvious the man before them was the inn keeper. He was shivering and holding his chest, the sight of dark black blood pouring from between his fingers spurred Splendid into action. He quickly opened the medicine pouch from his belt, digging through up until he found a potion. It would be an instant heal but it would promote healing, that is if Flippy didn’t bleed out first.

Splendid tore oof a sleeve of his shirt, pulling Flippy’s hand away, he poured the liquid over the wound. The green haired male cried out from the burning sensation but Splendid was quick to press the torn off sleeve against the wound to stop the flow of blood. He didn’t know what had happened, it was unheard of. Not even the strongest wizard could shift into a dragon and he never heard of a dragon shifting into a human before. Still though, he felt bad, to have to kill a beast who had meant no harm, who had actually been a member of the town. The only crime was that he was a dragon, which shouldn’t have been a crime at all.

“What are you doing, Splendid?” Splendont’s voice breached his thoughts and the blue haired twin looked up at the red-head. The other man looked like he was trying to steel himself, but failing as if something was cracking just beneath the surface.

“I’m helping save an innocent life, what does it look like! He didn’t hurt anyone, he shouldn’t be discriminated against just because of a few bad apples!” Splendid sounded a bit defensive, but it had been brewing on his mind for a while now, it was just this was the last straw. This wasn’t being a hero, this was slaughtering innocents just because people didn’t understand and they feared anything different than them. Anything that was more powerful than them.

“We’ve been over this! There’s nothing we can do, we can’t just defy the king. If we step a foot out of line, then they’ll do the same to us!” Splendont tried to reason, but he didn’t seem to hasty to stab the bleeding man again. Splendid clenched his hands, turning to look down at the small body curled up on the ground before him. This didn’t look like a killer, just a scared being wanting to live.He could be like that someday if he wasn’t careful, Splendont was right about that.

“No one knows Flippy is a dragon. If we take him with us, we can help him and the ‘dragon’ will disappear.” Splendid looked up at his twin, trying to get him to go along with it. The red head frowned and stared at the curled up inn keeper.

“If we kill him and he’s still in human form, no one will believe us that he’s a dragon anyways. We’d be able to keep an eye on him if we did take him with us instead of just trusting he’d go somewhere else and not cause trouble.” Splendont sighed out, giving in to Splendid’s request for once. It was the only 'logical’ move, hopefully this wouldn’t come and bite him in the ass. “But he’s your responsibility, so you take care of him.”

“He’s not a dog, Dont, he’s a dragon.”


	16. Secret Santa / SplendidxFlippy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendid x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: Splendad

Splendid was sound asleep, one arm curled around Flippy’s waist as he curled up against his boyfriend from behind in a spoon under the blankets. Each slow and soft exhale ruffled messy strands of light green hair as his chin had settled on the top of Flippy’s head. It was the night before Christmas and not even a mouse was supposed to be stirring, but in this household, that was a little too much to ask for. The silent night was broken when the door to the bedroom he shared with Flippy was shoved open, banging hard against the doorstop and making Splendid nearly jump out of his skin in surprise. Before he could even sit up, the twins were on him, bouncing excitedly on his bed. It was too much too fast for someone who had been in a deep sleep only seconds before.

He sat up with Shifty and Lifty clinging on him, chattering excitedly, something about Santa. He gazed blearily around to take in the dark room, glancing down by Flippy who seemed too stubborn in his want for sleep to wake up. Instead he had simply pulled Flaky into a cuddle, the little girl having climbed up onto the bed in a more sedate and quiet pace. He wished he could just lay back down but Shifty and Lifty were pulling at his arms, trying to get him up as the hero tried to figure out what in the candy land hell was going on. He lifted up a hand, dragging Lifty who had been clinging to it, to rub at his eyes to get the sleep out of them. They continued to talk, their voices overlapping so it was near impossible to understand what they were trying to tell him, especially when his brain was still captured by the fog of sleep.

“Boys, boys, boys. Calm down, what did I say about all talking at once? One at a time, now what is going on?” Splendid finally broke through their chattering, reaching over to pick up his glasses off the nightstand and slide them on, taking note that it was three in the morning.

“Its Santa!” “We caught him!” “I had the idea to set a trap.” “I put out the milk and cookies though!” “Now that Santa’s stuck-” “-We can have all the toys in his bag!” Shifty and Lifty took turns talking, far too excited to let the other speak for too long

Splendid groaned and fell back into the mattress, knowing Santa wasn’t real, it was likely just some game the twins were playing on him. They probably just heard the house settling or the neighbors partying, good thing he hadn’t ran into whatever trap those two had set up. With Flaky’s intelligence and the twins’ determination to get into trouble, Splendid had frequently been at the other end of their ‘games’. It was such a change from his previous life, it seemed so long ago since he’d been living alone in an apartment, repeating the same routine day after day. While the twins were constantly getting into trouble, he couldn’t imagine going back to the life before them.

“Daaaad!” “Get up!” “He’s too big for us to deal with!” “We need your help tying him up!” “And he keeps saying bad words!” Shifty yanked on Splendid’s arm, Lifty was trying to push him up off the mattress at the same time to get him to sit up again.

Splendid paused, bad words? What made them think Santa said bad words unless… Someone was actually in the house. Splendid shot up out of bed, Lifty clinging to his back while Shifty was clinging to his front, panic swelled within him. Someone must have broken into his house, it wasn’t uncommon during Christmas sadly. The allure of new, expensive presents drew people to do less than moral things. He quickly detached the twins from his body and set them on the bed, Flippy, who had sensed the sudden disturbance, sat up a bit. “What’s going on?” The veteran asked, his voice thick with sleep still.

“Nothing, honey, just lay back down with the kids, alright? I’m going to check something out.” He didn’t want Flippy to panic, knowing that high stress levels could be dangerous for him. Splendid could handle the intruder, he was a superhero… a retired one. Quietly, he moved out of the room and down the hall, his bare feet quiet on the polished wooden floor. He could see the soft light from the Christmas tree spilling out into the hall from the living room and now he could hear the struggles of someone caught in whatever nefarious trap the kids had created. He supposed it was a good thing his kids had set it up, or else they might not have any Christmas presents to open up in the morning.

Splendid pressed himself flat against the wall beside the open entryway to the living room, he slowly leaned to peer around the corner to gaze into the living room. There was a man on the floor, tangled in a net of Christmas light and struggling to get out, every time he tried to rip the strands apart, he was delivered a shock of electricity from the lights being plugged in. The kids probably got the idea when they had seen Splendid get tangled up in the mess of lights while trying to decorate the outside of the house. Christmas lights were far too frustrating and yet he’d gone ahead and dealt with the headache just to make his kids happy for a month.

The man in the net though, was definitely not Santa Claus, despite the red track suit. He was too slender, with red hair and no beard.

It was his estranged twin brother, Splendont.

Splendid moved in a bit, just enough to lean against the corner of the wall so he could stare at his brother with a smug and amused look. “My my, Santa, you should watch your language in front of the kids.” Splendid teased, finally catching Splendont’s attention as he stopped squirming to give the blue haired twin a glare that promised retribution.

“What the hell, Splendid. Don’t just stand there, get me out of here, you moron.” Splendont snapped irritably, sitting up with ropes of Christmas lights wrapped around him. Though he was momentarily blinded by a flash of light, stunning him for a moment. When his vision came too, he spied the two boys peeking out around Splendid with a camera.

“See, dad!” “We told you we caught Santa!” Splendid looked down at the twins, now that it was deemed safe, he didn’t mind, plus he wanted a picture of Splendont all tied up as well. That was definitely going to be a good picture to hang up on the wall, especially considering he didn’t have a picture of his brother.

“How did you get in? Don’t tell me you broke my door.” Splendid hadn’t heard anything breaking, but he’d been dead asleep. He didn’t want to think about having to get a repairmen, they likely didn’t work on Christmas day anyways.

“No, I, uh… Came down the chimney.” Splendont groused as he began to pull the lights off him in a calmer fashion this time.

“So you really are secretly Santa Claus.” Splendid pressed further, pleased to simply see that his brother had finally made it to a holiday for once. It made Splendid wonder why he changed his mind and finally take Splendid up on the invitation. Splendid had sent cards to Splendont every year like clockwork but received nothing in return, so he hadn’t expected Splendont to show up at all.He was glad though, he wanted to show Splendont his new family even if his twin wasn’t exactly family oriented. Or so he assumed.

As Splendont freed himself, Shifty and Lifty ran to him, jumping in attempts to tackle 'Santa’ before he got away. Splendont looked startled and his body went rigid as the twins clamored over him, trying to keep him from escaping. He looked up towards Splendid for help, but the blue haired hero merely shrugged his shoulders helplessly, leaving Splendont to his doom. “Sorry, Santa, maybe you should’ve brought more presents.”


	17. Synthetic Love / SplendidxFlippy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Splendid, Flippy, Splendont
> 
> Warnings: None… Except blood?
> 
> AU: Fallout

Splendid watched the sun set over the hazy desert horizon from the seat on his porch, enjoying the view as the heat of the day was slowly starting to fade. It had been a long day, scavenging the surrounding area for things to trade while Flippy helped take care of the brahmin at home. The Mojave Wasteland wasn’t exactly the safest of places, but it was safer than their previous home. Though even then, it hadn’t felt like home, it was such a stark contrast to the sandy and deteriorating town on the surface. Here though, the blue haired male could meek out a living with the man he’d fallen in love with. He’d rather be up here, in this house that had the paint peeling off the walls and the wooden floorboards creaking every time he put weight on them than back where he’d been born.

However, he knew this sort of haven wouldn’t last long, it was only a matter of time until they found him, but Splendid hadn’t been expecting them to send him of all people. It was almost as if looking in a mirror as his so-called twin pushed open the gate to the picket fence leading into Splendid’s front yard. There was no direct confrontation, not yet, which was strange. They didn’t really take kindly to those who betrayed them, though to send Splendont was an odd choice. The red haired twin stepped up onto the porch and made his way to occupy the other rocking chair that usually Flippy sat it, it was strange to see Splendont again. He was worried that his twin would be upset that Splendid had left him there in that pristine hellhole. Had taken Flippy and ran without a word, but at the time, Splendid had trusted no one. Especially when he wasn’t exactly on good terms with Splendont.

“Was it worth it?” Splendont finally broke the silence spanning out between them as they watched the fading light together.

“Yes. I’d do it all over again if I had to.” Splendid admitted, the dry desert breeze ruffling his hair and warming his cheeks with the lingering remains of the day’s heat rising from the sands.

 

\----------------------

 

Splendid had been busy brushing his teeth when Flippy had scrambled into his room, wide eyed and covered in blood. It was what the Robotics employee had feared the most. Flippy had been his personal creation, his first attempt to create a generation three synth. It was also one of his greatest failures in the eyes of the institute. From the start, Flippy had always been a little unstable, Splendid had meant to design him to be friendly, kind, and secretly someone who Splendid could truly befriend and care for. However, something had gone wrong with the neurological implant and had damaged the brain, at first no signs of a malfunction had been found, but over time Flippy had begun to deteriorate. He would become aggressive out of no where, finally Splendid was coming to a conclusion that Flippy’s brain had split into two different personalities.

However, it had never been this bad, Splendid had been sending Flippy out into the surface to scavenge for things that could be useful. Mostly pre-war books that were still somewhat readable, or random knickknacks that Flippy had taken a shine too. He wasn’t designed for any real job like the other synths were, he was capable of it, especially lately. Generation 3 synths appeared just like humans, tissue, muscles, organs, bones, all were human except for the implant in his brain that could only be found by the death of the synth.The Institute created them to blend into the human society above, to do various deeds to aid the improvement of the underground civilization. Everyone in the institute viewed the synths as slaves, but Splendid was weak.

After growing up in the institute, he thought he’d be mentally prepared for his assigned job in robotics. However, when Flippy first woke after creation and looked up at him with such fear and a lost look in his gaze, Splendid felt himself falling. He took personal responsibility for Flippy, which was slowly starting to get him in more and more trouble. Now, there was no way he’d be able to talk his way out of this one as Flippy grabbed his arms, staining his clothes with blood. Green eyes were wild with fear as they looked up to him for help. There wasn’t any way Splendid would allow Flippy to get hurt, but he knew how the Institute ran. There were no second chances for synths, Flippy would be killed.

“Flippy, calm down and tell me what happened.” Splendid soothed, trying to remain calm so Flippy in turn would calm down.

“He… He came back, Splendid! I couldn’t stop him this time, I tried, Splendid, I really tried.” Tears began to spill down his cheeks, leaving clean tracks in the blood smeared across his face. “When I came to, he- he killed everyone!"Pale, sickly skin was revealed under the blood, it was a surprise that Flippy hadn’t puked from how he seemed to struggle. Flippy wasn’t designed for violence, he abhorred it, but this other ‘Flippy’ loved it. This was the first time Splendid had heard about Flippy killing anyone though, which was bad, especially after that incident in Diamond city a while back. "They… They were just traders, Splendid. Oh god, what if they had a family.” Flippy covered his mouth with a hand, holding back his sickness or sobbing. Killing raiders or mutated beasts would’ve been fine, but killing innocents, especially traders would be a problem.

Splendid placed his hands on Flippy’s shoulders, his expression strained but determined. “Don’t worry, Flippy. We’ll leave here, go somewhere far away where they won’t find us. I didn’t like it here anyways.” Splendid was putting on a brave face but in truth, he was nervous. He’d never been to the surface before, having been born and raised in the clean and high tech facility of the Institute. He knew that the outside world was harsh and grim, but it was worth it if he could keep Flippy safe.Splendid leaned forward and placed a kiss on Flippy’s forehead to further reassure the other male before releasing him and moving away to pack his bag with things he might need. He was quick about it, it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the Institute realized what had happened.

“Splendid… You don’t have to do this.” Flippy finally reached out to touch Splendid’s hand, noticing it was shaking a little as he zipped up the duffel bag.

“I know, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. But facing those fears to save someone is what makes a person brave, I guess that makes me some kind of hero, huh?” Splendid smiled and turned his hand, catching Flippy’s still bloodied one, he knew in his heart he was making the right decision.

 

\----------------------

 

Splendid sighed out and leaned back into the rocking chair, he could feel Splendont’s gaze on him, those red eyes searching for some sort of answer. An explanation.

“Why didn’t you take me with you?” Splendont finally asked the question that had gone unspoken for so long. Splendid took a while to think of how he should reply, how to explain himself in a way that would satisfy Splendont.

“You were the most perfect of my creations.” Splendid answered after a long exhale, looking exhausted as he stared out at the night sky. “I designed you after me, but without all my flaws. I realized a little too late that flaws are the things that make us human. The make us into the individuals that were are and make loving someone that much greater.” Splendid could hear the creaking of the rocking chair beside him, liking from Splendont gripping the armrests a little too hard.

“You left me there. Alone.” Splendont ground out, before Splendont had seemed so reserved and distant, unable to truly connect with Splendid despite Splendid trying to create an actual sibling for himself. Splendont had thrown himself in his work, doing what he thought would help the institute without question.

“I didn’t think you’d let me leave, you’re the Institute’s best synth.” Splendid shot back, he’d felt guilty for not asking Splendont to come with him, but it had been too much of a risk.

Splendont slammed his fist down on the armrest, “I was only doing what I was told because I wanted to protect you. I thought if I was one of the best, they’d look over your mistakes! Since you ran, they thought I might be faulty too!” Splendont’s voiced raised, his anger covering his hurt and betrayal. However, it didn’t fool Splendid, not this time. Still though, the blue haired twin was shocked by this revelation. He hadn’t thought the Institute would be that drastic, but he should’ve known better.

“I… I didn’t know.” Splendid managed to get out through this revelation, guilt slowly driving a stake through his heart. “I’m sorry, Dont.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it. I just wanted to make sure you were alive, but I can’t stay here. Two synths in one place is too dangerous. I’m heading out to New Vegas, so if you need anything, find me there.” The red-head offered offhandedly before sanding up, Splendid wanted to reach out and grab his arm, to insist he stay no matter what the danger.

“Splendont, just remember that you’ll always be a brother to me.”


	18. Changing Tides / RussellxSea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Russell
> 
> Warnings: None. Except no romance. Just sort of like a alternate headcanon?
> 
> AU: Transgender/Genderfluid

The setting sun made the waves blaze like an ocean of fire, rippling with hues of reds and golds, cresting and frothing with white caps. The sea was all Russell knew and now was all that was left of what the salty sailor loved, the waves had shaped him into the person he was today. It was true the sea had taken so much of him that Russell was a mere half a man from loss of limn and yet still he could love no other than the temptress that called to him with such a sweet and calm melody.Sitting on the sandy shore, where land met water, melding seamlessly together. The land was foreign to him, but it hadn’t always been like that. The land provided and offered civilized society, of friends and warmth. And yet, none of it appealed to Russell, it hadn’t in years.

The land had belonged to the sailor’s daughter, a girl who had to grow up too fast.

A girl named Rosalynn.

\----------------

The wind howled a baleful tune, rain clattered upon the window panes and hinting of the relentless storm that raged outside. The ocean was angry once more at the land, trying to lord over it by throwing up high waves against the rocky cliffs. Within the relative safety of the small seaside home, a girl was busy trying to put pots and pans over the floor to catch the water. The shingles likely had flown off the roof from the brutal wind, allowing the water to seep in. Just another thing Rosalynn would have to take care of around the house, pushing a strand of wild aquamarine hair out of her face. No matter how much she braided her waist length hair, it still managed to escape, unwilling to be tamed. She could relate to her hair, being tied down to land wasn’t exactly her ideal.

Pausing, Rosalynn straightened up and looked out the window, occasionally able to see flashes of the lighthouse through the darkness of the storm. She should be out their, facing the tempest of the storm, where life was not guaranteed. It was the fear, the excitement, to be able to just go for the ride as the ocean wrrestled control from your very grasp. Instead, it was her father and older brother out there, struggling to feed Rosalynn and her mother back on land. She had pleaded with her father time and time again, but he refused, whether it be because she was a girl or the fact that she was his daughter, he wouldn’t put her at the mercy of the sea. Love, she could understand it, she had to play her part in the family as well. Her mother was incapable of doing the handywork around the house, leaving Rosalynn to do repairs and no one to teach her.

With the constant upkeep and having to do the physical labor of the house, there wasn’t time to socialize with the people in to, no time to dress up, no money to go to the fancy parties in town. Every so often, she would gaze out at the sea, at least the view from her home was a good one. Though, currently, she couldn’t see the ocean through the sheets of rain and the clouds shrouding the night sky. She knew that one day she would be out there, but first she had to take care of her family. Despite their disagreements, Rosalynn enjoyed her mother, she was an understanding woman most of the time despite being terrible at doing anything that required a bit of elbow grease. He father was the typical dad when he was around, a sense of humor but a bit set in the past with his beliefs. He brother was a quiet young man who bullied here whenever he came around, but she knew he would be there for her when she needed him.

Though now that they were out at sea in the middle of this storm, that promise was hanging on by a thread.

“Rosalynn, are you done? I got a new fashion magazine in the mail before the storm, want to come look at it with me?” Her mother’s voice called out from the bedroom and Rosalynn was tempted to refuse, but there was nothing else for her to do until the storm blew over.

With a sigh, she dried her hands on her jeans and moved to enter her parent’s bedroom. As a kid, she used to fall asleep in the same bed with her mother quite often, with her father off at sea, Rosalyn’s mother wanted to be close to the only family that was around. Now that she was out of her teen years, she’d drifted apart, the siren of the sea calling her, the temptation was growing ever so harder to ignore.Rosalyn dropped down to sit on the bed, feeling too awkward to really lay down, not wanting to get comfortable and really not wanting her touchy-feely mother trying to cuddle. The older woman opened up the magazine, looking interested in the clothes that the models displayed.

“You’d look cute in that.” Was the typical comment she’d say, Rosalynn would feign interest. The clothes seemed impractical for what she did. The loose fabric would catch on a nail, or those pants would be too tight and low to do any bending or crouching in. However, all the models were women, this was what she supposed normal women would look like. Her mother did like to dress nicely and wear makeup even if they were just going to the store to pick up milk. However, it just seemed like a big waste of effort, maybe it was just something people of the land did. But it just wasn’t for her.

“It’d be cheaper just to wear hand-me-downs.” Rosalynn finally spoke up, trying to apply logic to her desires to wear her brother’s old clothes. They were comfortable, practical, certainly her mother would understand.

“I know. But it wouldn’t hurt to dress nice every once in a while.” Here they went again, but the older Rosalynn got, the more confident she became in this age old argument.

“I just think it would be easier dressing as a boy.” Rosalynn retorted, barely gaining her mother’s attention, she knew her daughter somewhat well enough to know this. It was just a matter of admitting it.

“If you start looking like your brother, the girls in town will start hitting on you.” She turned the page, still looking at her magazine.

“We both know I don’t even pay attention to the boys who try to flirt with me, so I don’t think there will be much difference where I’m concerned.” Rosalynn countered in this verbal spar.

“First you want to cut your hair off-” “Hey! You try doing manual labor with all this hair.” “-Now you’re dressing up as a boy. Your father is going to have a heart attack. Just don’t do these things around him, okay? I know you’re just going to do what you want anyways, but… You know how he is.”

Rosalynn sighed and pushed up out of the bed, she did love her father. He was the one who always brought her home trinkets from the sea, taught her everything she knew about the thing that haunted her every thought. She glanced out through the window into the darkness and what lay just out of reach. One day, if she was patient enough, she would obtain what she desired in life. For now, the love for her family was stronger and when they no longer needed her, she would finally be free.

 

\-----------------

 

They say freedom always comes with a cost. But Rosalynn had been prepared to pay what was due.

At the age of thirty, Rosalynn achieved what she desired and yet regretted it all the same. She should’ve expected such a cost, being that she was so close to the sea. At first there had been denial, suppression the thoughts that would weigh her down. They refused to stay submerged beneath the depths until finally, when she was alone, she broke.Her mother, trying to reassure and comfort her only made things worse. Nothing was okay, nothing would be the same.

The sea would accept love and in turn, it would allow no other.

After months of no word from her father and brother, Rosalynn had finally come to terms that they would never be coming home. Without her father to keep them living in this house by the sea, Rosalyn’s mother wanted to move further inland, into town where it was more affordable and closer to her work. However, this was all Rosalynn knew, the open space, the sound of the sea. The town had always appealed to her mother, but the water called to Rosalynn. It was louder, more seductive, it could ease away her pain, could completely enrapture her with its unknown wild depths. With no money of her own, Rosalynn set off, leaving all the money they had made selling their land and house to her mother so she could live in town. The land would take care of her now, but Rosalynn would finally live her life.

However, she was beginning to find that the sailors down at the docks wouldn’t take her on, either claiming that being a girl meant she had no muscle, not hardy enough to ride the waves. The general consensus was that women didn’t belong on the seas.

Something had to change.

Cutting off her hair and donning on her brother’s old clothes, which were a bit too big for her but perfectly baggy to hide her already fairly flat chest. The last thing to go was her name, instead, she chose something that held meaning, that would remind her of the sacrifice made in order for her to achieve happiness.

She chose her brother’s name.

Russell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Fish’s suggestion for the name Rosalynn. gg.
> 
> Also I based this loosely off my own personal experiences. So sorry its not the romance you were looking for. Also, my older brother and dad are still alive, so I was being a bit dramatic in the story okay.
> 
> I took creative liberty with my own life.


	19. Valentine's Day ( Splendid x Flippy x Splendon t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendid x Flippy x Splendont (Innocently)
> 
> Warnings: None. They’re kids.
> 
> AU: Kid AU

Valentine’s Day was coming up and he knew that his brother had his sights on the same person Splendont did. Throughout the school year, he’d been in constant rivalry with his twin, Splendid, for the attentions of the new kid. Flippy was sadly stuck in between the war zone, but the boy seemed to want both of them to be his very best friends. It was a struggle to keep Flippy happy, as sometimes the boy got upset whenever the twins had a really nasty fight that ended up putting them in the nurse’s office and then getting detention during recess. And now the day was upon them, the day where one spent showing love to that special someone and Splendont wasn’t going to lose this battle as he glared over Flippy’s green hair at his twin.

As usual, the day started at breakfast, they sat in their usual spots, Flippy in the middle and one of the twins on each side in order to keep the peace. The three boys rarely ate breakfast at home, the twins guardian was always in a rush out the door. Splendid didn’t find it odd that most of the kids called their parents Mom and Dad while he and Splendid simply called their mother ‘Wanda’. She insisted on it really, so Splendont didn’t seem to care too much as it was simply natural at this point. Flippy never talked about his parents, but from the way he always got out of the car with their teacher, Lumpy, he assumed Flippy lived with the weird man. He felt sorry that Flippy was subject to prolonged exposure to Lumpy, but the other boy didn’t seem to complain about it, more entertained by the antics of his own guardian.

Blue eyes stared back into his red ones with obvious challenge, it seemed Splendont’s twin hadn’t forgotten what today was either and Splendid already had a leg up on him. Apparently sometime in the night when Splendont had been asleep, the blue haired twin had crept downstairs into the kitchen and made cupcakes despite Wanda telling them that they weren’t allowed to use the oven. Not only that, but Splendid had only made two, probably throwing the imperfect ones away instead of just letting Splendont eat them. He didn’t care if they were pretty or imperfect, they tasted all the same to him. So now Splendont had to sit there and watch as Splendid presented one of the cupcakes to Flippy while keeping the other to himself. From the redness of the cake part, Splendont could only guess it was red velvet with Cream cheese icing and to top it off, there were heart shaped sprinkles on it. Honestly, it looked like something straight out of one of those stupid cooking shows Splendid watched after school.

Splendont let his arms rest on the table, trying to look anywhere but Flippy and Splendid, Valentine’s Day was a stupid holiday anyways, he tried to comfort himself mentally. Wanda had made him and Splendid write on little pieces of cardboard cutouts that were themes with cute woodland critters holding hearts and chocolates. It was tradition to give one to each student in their class so no one felt left out, but if anyone was to be left out, Splendont felt it would be him. The only person who made and effort to hang out with him was Flippy, who was not gushing over the cupcake Splendid had given him, so it looked like he would be looked over again. No surprise, people always seemed to look to Splendid first, making Splendont turn further into a grouch and shove people away from him. He’d rather not go through the whole ordeal of people ending up liking Splendid more than him.

“Would you like a bite?” Flippy’s voice encroached on his brooding thoughts, making Splendont glance over at him to see Flippy holding out a partially eaten cupcake to him. His eyes widened a little in surprise at the offer, looking up to Flippy’s face, which had crumbs and a bit of icing around the corners of his mouth. Splendont thought it was kind of cute, though he’d never say cute out loud, he wasn’t a softy like his twin, but Flippy just had that special place in his heart. He didn’t know how the other boy managed to worm past his defenses but he was there and it was too late for him. Splendont scratched one of his heated cheeks, looking away a little as if he was casually thinking the offer over, not wanting to appear too eager and make a fool of himself. However, he finally gave in to those bright green eyes and leaned in to take a bite, not a big one since he wanted Flippy to enjoy his present but enough to satisfy Flippy. It was an added bonus to see Splendid glaring at him sourly, looked like Splendont was back in the game.

After breakfast, the boys headed to class, having the same seating arrangement with Flippy in the middle to keep the twins from fighting. Today seemed to be a free day as Lumpy began to explain the schedule for the day. First task was drawing and coloring, both things Splendont was terrible at. He stared down at his piece of paper in thought, but nothing came to him right away. He snuck a glance over at Flippy and Splendid, both already bent over their desk and scribbling away, Flippy having his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. He sighed out and looked down at his empty page. This would be for Flippy, so he had to at least try his best. Despite how much Flippy reassured him and said he liked all the thought Splendont put into the things he did, he couldn’t help but to feel a little self-doubt.

Nervously he pressed his pecil to the paper and began to draw without thinking too hard, he’d never get it done in time if he kept worrying. During the time they were coloring, Splendont ended up breaking three crayons and snapping the tip of his pencil twice. However, the end product was something he hoped Flippy would like and he could always ask Wanda for more crayons later. Lumpy tapped a bell that was on his desk several times, gathering the attention of the kids after a few tries. He instructed the kids to pass up their papers to the front of the row so he could collect them and hang them up on the wall. Splendont’s stomach dropped a little at the thought his art would be displayed to the whole class, it hadn’t occurred to him that Lumpy would do that even though he should’ve at least figured it into the equation.

As the kids talked among themselves, Splendont put his head on his desk, he really wanted to go home. Lumpy was taking the time to pin up the art on the wall, though Splendont couldn’t really see them from his spot, his glasses had be broken yet again during one of his scuffles with Splendid and he needed to get new lenses and frames. That was the bad part about being superhuman, things like glasses couldn’t keep up with them. However, when Lumpy was done putting all the art up, he clapped his hands a few times to regain some sort of focus of the kids, telling them they could get up and view the art now. Instantly the kids jumped up to hurry over to see what people had colored. Splendont was reluctant to get up, but he was curious to see what Flippy had done.

Splendont pushed himself up out of his chair and tucked his hands in his pockets, casually making his way over to the wall, trying to avoid all the other kids who were talking excitedly about all the art. His eyes finally found his drawing first, it was simple with stick figures of him and Flippy holding hands with a bunch of hearts around it, though some of the color had escaped the lines but it was better than anything he’d done before. Splendid, of course, had outdone himself by adding glitter to his art, making the hearts sparkle as he’d drawn slightly better stick figures of the blue haired twin in the air carrying Flippy it looked like. Splendont didn’t even know where Splendid had obtained glitter, usually Lumpy prohibited the stuff since the kids kept spilling it all over the floor and it tended to get everywhere.

Last to come into view was Flippy’s, who had three stick figures drawn in what appeared to be a field of flowers, he assumed it was the one outside in the play yard. Only because each of the stick figures wore flower crowns, one of their hobbies they liked to do during recess. He felt a hand slide into his own, it was soft and warm, startling Splendont as he looked over to see who had touched him, normally people avoided touching him since Splendont didn’t pull back on his punches. Flippy grinned up at him and before Splendont could say anything, Flippy leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving him stunned. He stood there with his cheeks turning warm, unaware that his twin was just now recovering from the same thing that had happened to him. Flippy had ended up holding both their hands and giving them a kiss on their cheeks.

And for once, all three were happy to know they were dearly loved.


	20. Splendont x Flippy: Missed Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendont x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: I’m not apologizing. You asked for it. Also its HTF so expect gore.
> 
> Prompt: 79. “I wanted to save you. I wanted to be the hero and save you. How did I miss my chance?”

Frustrating was an understatement for how Splendont currently felt.

He was the better hero and yet his twin somehow managed to steal away every single chance Splendont had at gaining a certain someone’s attention.A normal person would just go up to the person they like and talk to them, ask them to hang out and have lunch, but while Splendont was amazing at being a superhero, he failed horribly at being social. So his only choice to get the attention and admiration of the guy he liked was to save him from some sort of life threatening danger. The only problem was Splendid always managed to sweep the veteran off his feet quite literally while Splendont was either being crushed by a building or getting caught on fire while trying to put out a fire. Sure, he saved countless of lives but not the one that really mattered to him. Sure, that sounded selfish, but as a hero he deserved a little happiness every once in a while, especially dealing with the nut-jobs in this town.

If he had to witness Splendid flying away with Splendont’s dream date, he was going to explode.

Not this time. Splendont had taken it upon himself to follow Flippy throughout the entire day. Some might call it stalking, Splendont preferred to call it personal surveillance for safety. If Flippy got into trouble, Splendont would be there first. In this town something went wrong on a daily basis, it was only a matter of time. It wasn’t all too bad, he got to see the war veteran interact with other citizen’s, laughing and smiling. The sight alone made the red-haired hero’s cheeks warm and his heart pick up its pace a little. He was a complete fool, every time he thought he had the courage to go up to Flippy, he chickened out. Some hero he was, but it couldn’t be helped.

Flippy had only really noticed him one time, having caught Splendont by surprise. Splendont had been distracted by staring at a food truck when he ran into Flippy, literally. Of course, Flippy had only managed to say sorry before Splendont had evacuated the area immediately upon recognizing who he’d run into. That brief contact, no matter how accidental had burned into his body. For some people, it wouldn’t mean a thing, just an accident. To Splendont it meant the world. And probably one of his most embarrassing moments in all history, only slightly more embarrassing than this not-stalking-but-totally-stalking he was doing right now. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to approach Flippy on several occasions, either he wussed out or Splendid decided to but in and take the limelight.

Not this time, Splendick.

He was so caught up in staring at Flippy who was currently having a picnic with Lammy that he didn’t hear a whirling sound until it was too late. A frisbee clocked him right in the side of his head, startling him from his lovestruck haze. Annoyed now, he scowled and turned his head to see who had thrown the offending object. A yellow haired boy in a hoodie was running up to him, he vaguely remembered this one. Huggles? Snuggles? He couldn’t remember his name as he came to a stop and picked the frisbee up, grinning and oblivious of Splendont’s soured glare. “Sorry, my dude. The wind caught it.” He laughed a little and scratched the back of his head, only to pause when he took note of Splendont’s outfit. “Hey! You’re that superhero, Splendid, Sniffles is always talking about!”

Splendont just couldn’t get a break in his life it appeared and at this rate he was going to get a migraine. Would it be wrong if he punched the younger male in the face? It certainly wouldn’t be very hero like and it wasn’t like the town really liked him, if they even knew who he was. It was either be mistaken for Splendid or called a Splendid knock off. Sadly he was classified as a store brand hero while Splendid was Name Brand. All because of Splendont’s inability to integrate himself into society, to be a citizen instead of some Lone Wolf who people avoided because they thought he was weird.There was nothing wrong with having social anxiety, was there? Apparently so as people tended to avoid him or vice versa.

Before he could come to a decision on how to respond to the yellow-haired boy, he heard a scream slice through the hair. All the hairs rose on the back of his neck, he’d let himself get distracted from his mission. Quickly, he whirled around to face whatever disaster awaited him. The screaming was coming from a pink haired girl in a car that was careening out of control off the road and into the park. Worst of all, it was spinning straight towards Flippy and Lammy, Splendont had to react fast to save him. He pushed off the ground with mach force, not realizing the force he applied had been devastatingly strong. The tree he had been hiding behind cracked at its base and crashed over, but worst of all. It knocked the frisbee out of Cuddles’ hands and straight back. The boy crumbled to his knees a moment before his decapitated head tumbled to the ground in front of him.

Splendont only had eyes on the car though, this was his moment to shine as he sped through the air. Flippy panicked as he took note of the car as well, leaping up to shove Lammy out of the way in an attempt to save her. He already resigned to his fate and squeezed his eyes closed, ready for the impact that would certainly hit him. Splendont felt the impact instead, the car ramming straight into him. The front of the car dented inwards as if hitting something solid. It was enough strength to knock Splendont down, tumbling across the ground as he heard metal crunch and glass shatter. The only thing important to him in that moment was the smaller male tucked safely in his arms. When they stopped rolling, Splendont was trembling from fear and adrenaline, he’d almost been too late to save Flippy, but he had and now he had his crush tucked against his body.

Nervously, he pushed himself up off the veteran a little so he could look down, red eyes met watery green ones. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. Flippy was even more handsome and beautiful up close, his feathery green hair tussled, dirt smudged over his soft skin and pink lips parted as he panted. More importantly, he was looking at Splendont. The red haired hero gave a nervous, uncertain smile in hopes to come off as a charming hero like Splendid could pull off. However, he was interrupted when Flippy coughed and being so close to the veteran’s face, Splendont caught flecks of warm liquid over his own face. Eyes widening, he reached up to his own face and caught some of the liquid on the tips of his fingers, praying it was just saliva, that he’d just knocked the breath out of Flippy is all. Lowering his hand, bright red stained his fingertips, making his heart drop. Quickly he looked down at Flippy, examining his body and feeling a wave of cold wash over him.

In his haste to save Flippy, he hadn’t put his strength into consideration. Tackling Flippy full force had caused internal damage, iff seeing blood smeared ivory of one of Flippy’s ribs poking out from his black undershirt was clue enough. He hadn’t made such a mistake in so long that he thought he had himself under control. Pain in his own chest blossomed out, making him ache in a way he never felt before. His eyes burned with a stinging sensation as his vision blurred with something he didn’t understand. He had never cried before, but faced with the harsh reality that he’d failed the one thing that he found most important in his life hit him hard. Before he could wallow, something cool touched his cheek, drawing his attention back to Flippy’s face. The veteran cupped the hero’s cheek, even in such pain Flippy sought to comfort someone else.

“I wanted to save you.” Splendont choked out past the painful lump in his throat. “I wanted to be the hero and save you.” His hand lifted, covering Flippy’s cooling one, pressing it to his cheek as if the warmth of his own body would transfer over. “How did I miss my chance?” Tears soaked into his eyemask, darkening the blue fabric. He squeezed his eyes closed against them, not wanting to see the life fade from those eyes that had been so full of joy and happiness.

“Thank you, Splen… dont.” A weak voice, barely above a whisper reached his ears, causing Splendont’s eyes to snap open in hopes that maybe Flippy would make it through. There was a fading smile, muscles growing lax in those cheeks but those eyes were vacant, staring past Splendont, never to look at the hero again.


	21. Splendid x Flippy w/ Splendont: One Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Technically Splendid x Flippy w/ Splendont being cucked.
> 
> Warnings: Heartbreak.
> 
> AU: Grown ups of the Childhood AU stories I’ve written. Can be canon to that story. I guess like a dating sim that AU has several different endings depending on which route you take.
> 
> Prompt: 82. “I hope he will make you happy.”

This evening was bittersweet. Everything was perfect, everything went off without a hitch and the man Splendont had love since childhood was happy.

He should be happy too, knowing that Flippy got what he always wanted. For Flippy, it was the only reason Splendont agreed to come tonight, despite wanting to be selfish and hide away in denial.He’d spent years upon years pining after the green-haired male, who had promised him everything he could dream of. Happiness, a life without loneliness, and someone who would make him feel like he was important no matter how sub-par his efforts seemed to be in comparison to his twin. Every time he doubted himself, Flippy was there when no one else was and Splendont had thought that it would always be that way. That was where he’d thought wrong, he should’ve known that all good things had to come to an end. He tried to fight against it, to hold on to the one person that actually saw him other than Splendid’s twin.

He leaned his elbows against the railing, lifting his head to look up at the moon, even it was full and bright tonight. The sky clear of clouds, revealing the array of diamond stars sprinkled out over the velvet night sky, it just made his chest ache even worse. He could recall the times he and Flippy would lay out in the grass during the summer when they didn’t have school, they’d stare up at the stars in wonder. Flippy would try to point out the constellations to him, but Splendont could never really see them, but he pretended to just so Flippy would continue talking. Just listening to his voice talking about something he loved made him warm, making him wonder what he sounded like when he talked about Splendont to other people. Would he speak with a smile on his soft lips and enthusiasm making his green eyes light up?

A sigh left him and he lowered his gaze to his abandoned glass of champagne, he had hoped to get a little intoxicated tonight but he held no motivation for it, even after all he’d gone through. Suffering in silence while plastering a smile on his face, pretending that everything was okay. Nothing had been for months now as he watched everything fall apart before his eyes, all his dreams shattered along with his heart. Yet, Flippy seemed oblivious to the torment Splendont had to go through, he couldn’t blame the man, he was wrapped up in his own life. Still though, he dragged Splendont along for the ride, sometimes he could pretend nothing was wrong. Other times, he wanted to just disappear to avoid this hellish sort of suffering. Not yet. Not until he made sure Flippy was happy, was set in his life, he wouldn’t be able to look at himself in the mirror otherwise.

For him, the world was falling apart ever since that day. The day where he’d gone out to lunch with Flippy, something they had done every Wednesday when Flippy had a lunch break from work. It was the day Splendont had looked forward to each week. It was just the two of them, where Splendont hadn’t needed to compete for Flippy’s attention. Even then, he hadn’t been safe, as Flippy held up his hand to show off a silver band wrapped around his finger. It was strange how a simple piece of metal could ruin his entire life, but the connotations behind it were devastating.

Splendid had beat him again.

He’d stuck around, Flippy insisting he participate in the wedding. Every single piece he was involved in was like a needle stabbed into his heart while smiling the entire time as if he wasn’t dying a little every time Flippy looked over to Splendid. Planned had been unbearable, but the wedding itself had been downright excruciating. It had taken all his willpower not to protest when the time came, biting his own tongue until he tasted blood. Rings were exchanged, a kiss from someone other than himself was placed on Flippy’s lips, sealing their fate. Why had he ever hoped he’d be more than second best? He had thought maybe, possibly, Flippy had seen him as something more. He felt like he should be angry, but he couldn’t find it in his broken heart to do so, not when Flippy seemed so be having the best day of his life.

After the ceremony, they had taken pictures, dressed to the nines and brimming with happiness. It made him wonder if the pictures would reflect the sadness that lingered in his red eyes despite the smile plastered on his face. He hoped not, he wanted Flippy to remember him as a man who loved him. He never wanted the other man to realize just how broken he’d become, to enjoy his life without regrets. To look back in the past when he was older and smile at remembering Splendont. As a good friend, but nothing more.Splendont poured the champagne out of his glass out over the railing to the garden below, half tempted to throw the glass itself so something else could feel how he felt on the inside.However, he wouldn’t wish this sort of pain onto anyone, even he couldn’t be that cruel.

A touch to his hand stirred him from his somber thoughts, turning his head to view the source of all his suffering. Flippy stood there, looking up at him with concern, making him want to fall apart in this man’s hands. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t. He loved him far too much to stain this perfect day. “Are you alright?” Flippy asked as if finally clued in to what Splendont had been feeling, his voice soft and welcoming. The things Splendont had spilled to this man late at night when it was just the two of them. Feelings he exposed to no one else and yet he’d held back certain feelings. Feelings that had cost him everything. Splendont offered a small half-smile, turning to face the other in attempts to soothe away the concern. He was going to miss this sight most of all, light green hair slightly tussled and cheeks flushed from dancing the night away with a smile that caused those endearing cheeks to dimple just right.

Splendont raised his hands, cupping Flippy’s soft face within his slightly calloused palms. In that moment, he was holding his entire world, the sun that brought him such light and happiness into his life. He knew he’d been blessed, but nothing would ever last. Leaning forward, Splendont closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Flippy’s forehead, letting himself linger there for a while. The smell of Flippy filling him, wanting to brand everything about this shorter male into his memory so he’d never forget. When he finally pulled back, he opened his eyes to look down at the face looking up at him with even more worry. It was funny how one look could make him happy and hurt him all at the same time, all the more reason why he couldn’t stick around.

“I hope he makes you happy, Flippy.” Splendont replied finally, his soft words falling into the night air as the music inside the building died. He could hear a voice from inside calling for Flippy, Splendid was looking for his newly-titled- husband. Splendont withdrew and turned his eyes back to the night sky as Splendid finally found Flippy and pulled him back inside for a toast. Flippy reached for the red-haired twin but only his fingertips brushed against the suit fabric of Splendont’s clothes, missing him. It would be the last time he saw Splendont.

But sometimes, at night, when the world was fast asleep. Flippy would look up at the stars and he could feel something, someone, looking back at him.


End file.
